


What Are The Odds?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet under different circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Somewhere over the Atlantic.  
First class section, Brian and Cynthia engaged in a conversation.

“Are you excited Brian?”  
“Fuck yes! A trip to Italy has always been my dream. All those fuckable gorgeous Italian men, and I’ll go on a crazy shopping spree with all those designer clothes.”

Their conversation was interrupted from time to time by the sneezing and moaning from a young boy three rows up and opposite Brian’s seat.

“Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Taylor?”  
“No, thanks!” A muffled voice would answer every time the diligent flight attendant would inquire after the young man’s comfort.

The young boy’s sneezing was getting on Brian’s nerves.  
“Christ! Kill the boy already.”  
“Brian be nice.”  
“Come on Cynthia, don’t tell me it’s not annoying?”

“Anything to drink Mr. Kinney?” The flight attendant asked politely.  
“Ma'am what about you?”

“Yes, bring me a double scotch in the rocks.”  
Another outburst of sneezing and moaning. Brian sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Better make it a triple. Anything for you Cynthia?”  
“Just bring me a bottle of water and a fruit salad.”

The attendant provided the requested items with a smile and kept going down the aisle.  
“I’m trying to cut calories. I want to look my best for all those gorgeous Italian men, Brian.”  
“Cynthia as long as you don’t hang around with me you may have a chance, otherwise you are doomed cause all the men are mine.” Brian smiled with a smirk.

Another outburst of sneezing.   
Brian decided to take a look at this annoying Mr. Taylor -- the man who was putting a damper on his perfect trip to Italy. He could see a blond boy who couldn’t be older than 16 or 17 years of age. He was wrapped in a green cardigan blanket. His long hair was covering his face; the only thing exposed was his watery red nose. Brian saw the flight attendant come up to the boy, “Mr. Taylor it’s time for your medication.”

Justin moved to an upright position and extended his right hand to receive his medicine.

Brian could see the young boy’s face, it wasn’t particularly striking. He had red bulgy eyes and a watery red nose, but he saw a faint smile. A smile that left an impression on Brian. “That’ll be the day!” Brian thought out loud and startled Cynthia.  
“Did you say something Brian?”  
“No, Cynthia go back to sleep.”

Brian smiled at his own thoughts. What was wrong with him? Admiring the young boy as a potential trick. He was a minor to begin with and he wasn’t hot at all, but his smile and those little dimples in his face were not easily dismissed. The attendant offered Brian another drink. He took it and decided to get some sleep; Italy was within his grasp.

Meanwhile, Justin was suffering the worst case of his allergies. He was feeling miserable. Molly was sitting next to him but she had put on her Discman and fallen asleep. Justin could hear Craig and Jennifer arguing behind him. He had always wanted to visit Italy, to go to Rome and visit the greatest works of art showcased at the Vatican. He dreamed of becoming the next Michaelangelo or Picasso. He wanted to take the art world by storm. He also wanted to become a computer graphics animator. He wasn’t sure which was most appealing.

When Craig announced that the annual family trip would be to Italy, Justin jumped in jubilee but soon he learned the truth behind the trip. His parents were having marital troubles; he even heard them talking about a possible divorce. The thought of his parents getting divorced put a damper on Justin’s dreams of Italy. The trip was an attempt to bring some harmony back to the family. But Justin could sense that it wasn’t happening. To top it all his damn allergies were acting up. This trip was the worst so far. Justin began to doze off as the medication started to take effect.

Aeroporti di Roma- Aeroporto Internazionale Leonardo Da Vinci.

Brian and Justin were picking up luggage. Justin sneezed right behind Brian.  
Brian got a little upset, “You’d better not get me sick, you little twat!” He snapped at Justin. 

Justin, not bothering to look up, muttered “Asshole!” as he picked up his baggage.

“Justin! Sweetie over here.” Justin went to join the striking poised blond woman standing next to a man in his early forties and a young girl probably about 8 or 9 years old. Brian took a look at the picture perfect scene of Justin and his family. “Figures!” Brian thought to himself. The little twat is probably a snob. He is one of those daddy’s little prince rich boys. His family probably was country club elite. Old money, Brian thought, straight old family money. Christ! Why was he dwelling so much on this little boy? Brian closed his eyes and he recalled Justin’s faint smile.

“Boy! Those dimples looked so delicious and his small reddish pink perfectly shaped mouth was worth exploring.” Brian instinctively caressed his lips; he could almost taste Justin’s mouth. Brian opened his eyes and muttered “Justin Taylor.”  
He smiled and moved to join Cynthia.

Brian and Cynthia had settled at the Westin Excelsior; the trip was first class all the way.  
After hours of shopping and visiting the required places for tourists coming for the first time to Rome, Brian and Cynthia went back to the hotel.

They were bantering in the elevator.

“What are you doing next Brian?”  
“Well Cynthia I plan to take a shower cause I stink, then I am roaming the clubs here in Rome. I heard about this club called L’Alibi. It’s suppose to be the best for gay/lesbians so I want to go and check it out.”  
“That’s a given Brian! I meant tomorrow.”  
“Let’s see, I’m going to rent a motorcycle, then I am planning to go to visit Villa Bonelli. Everyone at the tour was talking about how great it is, so I am going to check it out and see what I might pick up.” Brian smiled at her naughtily.

“What about you Cynthia?”  
“Well Brian remember the waiter back at the restaurant?”  
“Yep! He was kind hot but not really my type.”  
“Thank God for that! He asked me out so I am hoping to spend the day and the rest of the week with him.”  
“Good for you! That means I don’t have to feel sorry for you being all by your lonesome self.” Brian smiled and pushed her out of the elevator, and they parted ways each to their own pleasures.

Justin and his family had settled in one of the villas surrounding Rome. Villa Bonelli was the name of the city where the villa was located. It belonged to one of the oldest upper class Italian families in this area. In the past, his grandfather Gale had been allowed to vacation here while in Rome so his family took advantage of this invitation instead of staying in one of the five star hotels in the vicinity.

“Justin sweetie don’t forget to take your medication and tomorrow we must make an appearance at the dinner party given by Countess Armenia D’ Marco.” Jennifer spoke to her son through the closed door of Justin’s room.

Justin was lying on bed wishing this trip was over and he could be back in Pittsburgh talking to his best friend Daphne. She was the only one that could help him cheer up whenever he was feeling miserable.

“Daphne!” Justin sighed, what was she up to now? Everyone saw them as a couple but he and Daphne knew better. They had fooled around a couple of times but he wasn’t satisfied with it and Daphne had admitted that she felt weird cause he was like her brother. So they both decided to play it cool and let everyone else think they were an item. Fuck, their parents were happy with the match so why give them any reason to guess otherwise. They would keep on being the cutest couple of the country club till fate decided otherwise for them. After all if they end up getting married they figured it would not be that bad -- they knew each other better than anyone else could guess.

Justin felt asleep thinking about what he would do tomorrow. He had decided to take a stroll around Villa Bonelli. He had heard that the city had great architecture -- and maybe draw or paint, if he found the inspiration, to pass the hours till the boring party at the Countess’ Villa.


	2. What Are The Odds?

It was morning, Brian had woken up in a real good mood. He wanted to give Michael a call and tell him all about the three clubs he had visited the night before, but given the time difference it wouldn’t be a good idea.

He felt great after the night he had. He never felt more alive and relaxed; the clubs in Rome were nothing like Babylon. He had enjoyed the atmosphere at L’Alibi but left because there were more lesbians than gays hanging around. His next stop was Alpheus, one of the most popular clubs, but the crowd was a mix of heteros and gays so he did not linger long. Finally he went to Hangar, gay heaven Brian thought to himself. The guys were all hotties; he did not spot any trolls. Not that he wanted to see a troll but compared to Babylon - for every five hotties there was always a troll ever present. It was different and he felt like a king; there was not a hottie in the house that did not want to fuck him.

Brian ordered his breakfast and began to get ready for his motorcycle ride down to the village. He wore tight black jeans, a dark green see through shirt, his black leather boots, his black leather jacket and his new haircut by Master Hairdresser Hugo Giovanni.

Justin woke up feeling better, his medication starting to work. The redness and bulges around his baby blue eyes had disappeared. His perfectly turned-up nose was back to its normal size, no longer watery or red. Justin had breakfast with his family in the small family kitchen; the main dinning room was too big for a cozy family gathering.

“Justin what are you planning on doing today honey?”  
Jennifer asked adding,  
“Molly and I are going to pay some courtesy visits before heading to the museums. Your father is going to meet with some potential clients before we go to the Countess D’ Marco’s party.”

“I decided I want to take a stroll down to the village, and maybe draw or paint something. I just want to enjoy the scenery before we go to the Vatican tomorrow.”

“You should go with your mother and sister, this is supposed to be a family vacation.” Craig added while browsing the business section in the Italian newspaper.

“Why? You’re not going with them either. You should be the one setting the example.” Justin snapped at his father.

“Justin, Craig stop you two. It’s fine with me darling, just make sure you are very careful and maybe Randall should go with you. I don’t like the idea of you roaming the streets alone.”

“I’ll be fine mom and besides, what would a 69 year old man do to protect me. No offense Randall!”  
“None taken master Justin!” The old butler motioned while clearing the table.

Justin left the Villa with his sketchbook and his backpack full of art supplies. He was wearing his favorite white Nike tennis shoes, loose blue jeans, and a dark blue turtleneck, which intensified the baby blue of his eyes giving them a deep gaze. His long blond hair barely touched his collar, but he combed it to the side to expose all the fine features of his face. He was young, blond and sexy - his strawberry colored lips were his best feature.

He finally settled in a small café in the village. The spot had a great view of the scene down below. He took out his sketchbook and began to play around with some lines to warm up while scanning the scenery. The café was set in a cliff and had both a closed and open area for viewing pleasure of the countryside below.

Justin was in the outside area sitting in a very comfortable chair with his legs up at the small table, drinking hot chocolate. The air was a little chilly but otherwise it was a sunny day.

After some time had passed, Justin had drawn an accurate portrait of the country scene. His neck was getting a little stiff when he spotted a handsome dark-haired man.

Justin’s eyes fixed on the tall and slim brunette man below. He figured he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He was standing next to a motorcycle and pulling a young man to him while kissing him full on the mouth.

Justin felt butterflies in his stomach. It wasn’t like he did not know about homosexuals, hell he knew about some of the most elite homos in the country club but it was a hush! hush! subject. Everyone knew but no one ever talked about it.

He remembered once telling Daphne, “Maybe I am gay Daphne.”  
Daphne had laughed till she almost cried then added, “Do you find men attractive Justin?”  
“Yes! I find them more attractive than women.”  
“Do you picture yourself making out with anyone in particular?"  
Justin had felt the redness creeping into his face and smacked Daphne.

After a long pause he admitted to Daphne that more than once he had fantasies about how would be like to kiss and touch Chris Hobbs. They both laughed and never mentioned the subject again.

But now seeing this man, the thought came to him again. What if he was gay? He could not keep his eyes off this handsome man. His Greek God-like fine features inspired Justin to draw him. Without pausing, he drew him on page after page. He did not even notice the other man next to him any more. Justin kept thinking that it could be him - the man next to the brunette. He could be the one receiving those wonderful and passionate kisses.

Brian had noticed the blond on the balcony in the café in front of him. He could not make out who he was or what he was doing. But he knew it had something to do with him. If the blond was getting his thrills watching him and his new trick getting it on, he was no one to deny him the pleasure.

 

Justin kept looking at the man staring at him from his sketchbook. The brunette was long gone and Justin was sad. What a pity he did not know who he was.

He began to fantasize that maybe he would find him in a dark alley. Justin would be coming back from some boring party and there he would be standing next to his motorcycle with his black leather jacket, smoking a cigarette and he would say something like, “Where are you going boy?”  
And Justin would look at him and say, “Nowhere in particular!”  
“Oh! I can change that,” he would reply while grabbing him and pulling him onto his motorcycle. Then they would be riding into the night somewhere. Later, they would find the perfect spot and he would make love to him, and they would kiss each other wetly and passionately.

The man standing in front of him startled Justin. “What are you doing boy?”

Justin looked up and felt butterflies in his stomach for the second time that day. The brunette man was standing in front of him and talking too.

Brian felt a knot in his stomach, what were the odds? He asked himself as he saw a startled Justin looking back at him. After the initial shock, Brian regained his confidence and added, “Hey! He looks like me!” Justin lowered his head and added shyly, “It is you. I was watching you down below and I decided to draw you.”

“Are you an artist Justin?”  
Justin felt a chill going down his spine. How the hell did he know my name?

“Maybe! I certainly hope to become one.”  
He added with his big smile not wanting to let him know how nervous he was. Looking straight at his hazel eyes, Justin was determined to find out how he knew his name. And maybe, why not? Get the kiss he just fantasized about. Justin lost himself in his beautiful hazel eyes; they had a hint of emerald green maybe due to the dark green shirt he was wearing. The man was hot thought Justin, while cruising him from head to toe.

Brian felt an indescribable pleasure seeing Justin cruising him. Brian was mesmerized by Justin’s smile. It reminded him of the sun shining above the sky. He got a closer look at him, and now he could see how beautiful he really was. He was sexy and beautiful; there was no trace of the bulgy red eyes or watery red nose. His baby blue eyes were a pleasure to look at. They looked like two pools of ocean water fresh and cold. One could dip in them and feel refreshed and whole. The boy was perfect - blond, hot and sexy. The only thing that Brian might like to change about him was his age.

“My name is Brian.” Brian hesitated while sitting down in front of the Justin. He looked back at Justin and added with a smile, “I’m Brian Kinney, you might not remember but we actually met in the airplane from New York to Rome. You were this annoying little twat that was sneezing and getting on my nerves through the entire flight.”

Justin relaxed, “Oh! You are the asshole who wanted to kill me.”

They both smiled at each other and started to chat about everything and nothing in particular. They were very careful not to reveal any personal facts about themselves. They only knew each other’s names and they left it at that.

Brian figured knowing his name was intimate enough. He had never felt compelled to learn anything about his tricks, not even their names - but Justin wasn’t a trick. Hell! He will never be a trick, for starters he was too young so no chance of them having sex. What a pity thought Brian. But he felt good around the boy, he felt safe, he felt different - a feeling he could not describe but felt good.

Justin on the other hand, thought that knowing his name was good enough for him because he was a dream, he was a god, and no one needs to know anything else about a god but just the fact that he is a god. The artist in him began to romanticize he and Brian.

After awhile, Brian asked him if he wanted a ride on his motorcycle. Justin accepted too eagerly. He had never ridden on a motorcycle before, but today he felt that with Brian at his side he could do anything including fly.

Brian jumped onto his motorcycle and Justin sat behind him. He held tight to Brian’s body and Brian felt great feeling his arms around him holding tight.

“Scared Justin?”  
“No! I don’t scare easily.”

Brian brushed his head against Justin’s before handing him a helmet and putting his on.

“No! I don’t want a helmet. Don’t you want to feel the fresh air brush against your face Brian?”  
“No! I don’t want to have all those bugs splash in my face or crack my head open if God forbid we have an accident, put it on.”  
“No! I like to feel the freedom, smell the air, become one with nature.”

Brian turned around and look at Justin God! He wanted so much to eat those lips. To bite them and to taste them till there was noting left, no color, no flavor just the pain and the soreness of his kiss. He smiled and tucked the helmets away.

They rode for a few hours till they ended up in the city. Brian invited Justin up to his room. Justin accepted, he was a little scared and apprehensive but he did not want to back out. He wanted to be kissed and feel Brian Kinney’s touch and he would not leave his room until he achieved his goal. He did not know how he would do it but hell! He would be damned if he didn’t!

“Wow! Brian you have great taste. You must have more than five or six designers’ clothes in here.” Justin was looking at all the bags full of clothes and personal items scattered on the floor. Brian smiled “I like to live in style. Do you want something to drink Justin?"

“Sure Brian! Whisky with soda will be fine, and some ice please!”  
Brian looked at him and Justin added smiling,  
“I drink and I smoke. I just don’t do it in front of my parents though.”

Justin suddenly thought of something, “Hey Brian, do you have some tequila?”

Brian handing him a glass, “I think I saw a bottle somewhere. Why?”  
“Like to play a game?”  
“I don’t like playing games.”  
“You will like this one, it’s pretty interesting and challenging.”

Justin found the bottle of Tequila and grabbed a shot glass,  
“Come over here Brian! Sit with me!”

“On the floor? That’s why we have fucking chairs.”  
“The floor is fun and it gives you more freedom of movement. Besides, if you fall where are you going to fall? The floor.” Brian smiled, the little twat had a point there. Brian decided he would allow the twat some fun.

“The game is called the who knows best. It’s a game of knowledge. The challenge is you’re suppose to say something about yourself that will describe you best, but without giving away any personal facts.”

“What is the point of it? What are we suppose to gain from it?”  
“The point is to have fun and learn something about someone else.”  
“Boring!”  
“Not when after each statement you take a shot of Tequila! I’ll start. The best way to know me is when you see me prepare a turkey salad sandwich.”  
Justin takes a shot and gives Brian the glass.

“The best way to know me is when you remember to make it whole grain and not put mayonnaise on mine.” Brian takes a shot and gives it back to Justin.

After the sixth Tequila shot, Justin leaned over and kissed Brian. Brian felt the inexperienced lips touching his and he immediately opened his mouth to devour them. Brian thought to himself fuck it! I don’t care if the twat is a minor. I just want to fuck him.

Brian took control after Justin’s first kiss. He began to undress him and kiss him all over. Justin was more than happy to relinquish control to Brian. Hell! He’d never been with a man before and he would not know what to do next.

Brian was exploring every inch of Justin’s body. His pearly white skin was soft with a hint of tan. Brian undressed himself and the warmth of Justin’s body felt good on his skin. Brian was caressing Justin’s face when Justin looked at him with his deep ocean baby blue eyes and smiled his sunshine smile. Brian was playing with his blond hair and he asked, “Have you ever been with a man before Sunshine?”

“No!” Justin said it trembling and excited by the rush of feelings engulfing his young body.

Brian began to fuck him ever so slowly and with care - he did not want to hurt the boy and he wanted to make the experience an unforgettable one. Brian was delighted at the sound of his own name on Justin’s trembling voice. Justin kept repeating Brian’s name with every thrust he made in Justin’s tight little ass. After several hours of sexual exploration of each other’s bodies, Justin was sleeping peacefully in Brian’s arms.

Brian was awake relieving the experience and trying to memorize every gesture Justin made when he had thrust himself into his tight little ass. Justin had fallen asleep while he was still inside him. Brian was smiling contentedly. Who would imagine that the little twat who was getting on his nerves not so long ago with his sneezing and moaning, would end up in his arms?

And he would actually enjoy listening to him moan and call out his name. Brian finally went to sleep with Justin holding him tightly.

Justin woke up and let go of Brian. He began to look for a clock or watch to find out what time it was. Finally, he found Brian’s Rolex and saw it was 9 o’clock at night.

“Fuck!” Justin got up and began to dress quickly.  
Brian felt the sudden movement and woke up too.  
“Justin What are you doing?”  
“I am getting dressed. I need to go Brian. I am in deep shit! My family is expecting me and if I don’t show up at the Countess D’ Marco’s dinner party, I am dead meat.”

“Who?”  
“Never mind Brian!” Justin finished getting dress and found his backpack. He leaned over to kiss Brian.  
“Thank you Brian! I had a wonderful time. My charming Prince!” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear while smiling, and left the room.

Brian was left speechless. It was the first time a trick left him. He was the one always throwing them out of his loft or leaving them on bed after he fucked them. It was a first for him. He began to get upset. What the hell? Who the hell does he think he is? The little twat leaving me Brian Kinney, to go to a party with some Countess. Brian went to take a shower and left to find Cynthia, but no one answered at Cynthia’s room. He went back to his room to make a phone call but Michael wasn’t answering his cell and no one answered at Debbie’s house. Brian decided to go to one of the clubs and lose himself in drugs, alcohol and to fuck everyone that came his way.


	3. What Are The Odds?

Justin woke up with a smile on his face. He had been dreaming about Brian. He wished he could have stayed and woken up in Brian’s arms. He wanted to go and look for Brian and apologize for leaving so suddenly the night before. But as things were right now between him and his father and the whole atmosphere in general, he’d better stay and do the dutiful son routine.

Later he would manage to get out and go looking for Brian. He had mentioned that he was staying in Rome for a week. Brian! Justin thought, and breathed in and out deeply as he began to get dressed for the day. Randall came in the room to bring Justin his breakfast.

“Good morning Master Justin!”  
“Good morning Randall! How are things right now?”

“If you are referring to your little stunt last night angel, your father is very angry with you. What was so interesting that made you forget about the Countess’ dinner party? Especially now that your father and your mother are under so much stress, angel.”

Justin flashed a big smile and closed his eyes; if you only knew Randall, if you only knew! “I know, I will make it up to Mom today. I plan to spend the day with her. Well most of the day cause later I have something to do.”  
“And what is that angel?”

“Nothing to concern you Randall, but it will make your little angel very happy.”  
“Do I smell a girl Master?”

Justin gave the old man a long look and smiled, then began to eat.  
“Master don’t forget your father is waiting for you to go and play tennis with Duke Archivaldo and his son at 10:00 AM.”

Justin finished his breakfast and went to change; he had forgotten about the match. He went to look for his father and found him standing next to the car. Justin smiled, he and his father were sporting the same look. They both were wearing short white pants, matching tennis shoes and socks, white polo shirts and cardigan sweaters. The only exception was that Justin’s was baby blue and his father’s was olive green. The color made his father look younger and handsome, complementing his roast nut skin color and soft brown hair color. Justin sighed after admiring his father and thought to himself, I guess dad is driving instead of the chauffeur. 

Justin went to open the passenger door but his father stopped him and handed him the car keys. “You want me to drive.” Justin could not help feel happy at his father’s gesture.

“Well I think it’s about time you learn how to drive.”  
“I know how to drive!” 

Inside the car Craig began to talk to Justin.  
“Justin, I know I was a very hard on you last night for showing up late at the Countess’ party. You have to understand we have a reputation to uphold. And I get your whole ‘I am an artist thing’ but we do need some discipline in our lives. You have to learn when to be your usual spoiled brat and when to be a punctual business man.”  
“I am sorry dad. I will be more careful with managing my time.”

“Now tell me about this girl.”  
“What girl?”  
“Justin don’t give me that line. I know the only reason you were late was because of a girl. We all have done that at one point or another in our youth. Why else would you be late? I know you better than that. You have never been unpunctual in your life before - if anything you are a model of punctuality, and you always keep your promises no matter what.”

Justin smiled and kept driving.  
“Fine! Don’t tell me Justin, just remember enjoy your youth and protect yourself. We don’t want to get anyone pregnant.”

“Well Dad, we did use lots and lots of condoms.”  
Justin said thinking of how many times they had to change condoms. Brian put them on with an incredible ease, he even got frustrated with him because he wasn’t fast enough and Brian had decided to let him put them on.

“That’s my boy! Justin I know you are only seventeen but you can still get a girl pregnant and Daphne doesn’t deserve to be hurt. So whoever this girl is, don’t take it seriously.”

They got to the Duke’s villa and played the match. He was a good tennis player so he and his dad easily beat the Duke and his son. Later they joined Jennifer and Molly for brunch.

“Mom? After the visit with the Pope, may I be excused? I have something to do later.”  
“Justin is it too much to ask for you to spend the whole day with your family?”

“No Mom! But….”  
“But what Justin?” Jennifer snapped at him but soon softened and added, “Tell you what Justin after we visit the Pope, we will having lunch with Prince Gianluca Grignani. Afterwards you may be excused for the rest of the week. How is that?”

Justin hugged his mother, “Thank you mom! I love you.”  
“I love you too sweetie!”

 

Brian had overslept past noon. He had gotten back to the hotel around five in the morning. He certainly was in a mood. He had drunk, done drugs and picked up a few tricks but he could not stop thinking about Justin. The little twat! He took a shower and was about to begin to eat his brunch when someone knocked at the door. Brian’s heart skipped a beat thinking it may be Justin. Well if it was the little twat he is going to pay. I won’t let him off the hook that easy.

But to his dismay it was Cynthia. Cynthia noticed the change in his expression and didn’t make much of it. “What’s up Cynthia?”  
“Not much. What’s wrong Brian?”

“Noting!” Brian snapped.   
“You certainly are in a mood today.” Cynthia scanned the room trying to uncover the reason Brian was in such a rotten mood. Finally her eyes rested on a pencil sketch of Brian’s face. She went to pick it up and Brian saw her. “What do you want Cynthia?”

Brian moved to take away the portrait from her hands. “Who is JT?”  
“None of your fucking business!”  
“Well I came to invite you to visit the Basilica di S. Pietro. The Pope is offering a special mass and I thought you might like to come. Carlos and I are going.”

“Who the fuck is Carlos? And why would I want to go to mass? I am not a fucking Catholic freak.”  
“Carlos is my sort of boyfriend, at least for this week.”  
Brian looked at her with a blank stare.  
“The waiter from the restaurant?”  
“Oh! Yeah, I remember him.”

“So are you going to tell me why are you in a fucking mood today?”  
“What the fuck is it to you?”

Cynthia looked at Brian once more and then turned her attention to the portrait. She was about to add something when Brian cut her off curtly. “What time does the mass start?”  
“Around four in the afternoon, I think. I know you are not a religious person but your mother certainly is. So I figure you might want to go sort of as a gift for her. Take some pictures and share the experience with her. I am sure she would love that.”

Brian thought about it for a minute. He was in no mood to go out but he certainly was not staying here waiting to see if the little twat decided to show up. He looked at Cynthia and added, “Okay Cynthia, just give me a minute to get ready.”

Inside the Basilica di S. Pietro, Brian was going around the room like every other tourist, looking at the paintings on the walls. Cynthia was walking a little behind him with Carlos when he heard a familiar voice.

“Do you know that Michaelangelo’s poignant Pieta was completed when he was just 24 years old …….”

Justin’s voice faded, and Brian was lost in the picture perfect scene between Justin and his family. Justin was wearing grey slacks, with a navy blue silk shirt, a medium soft grey tie with dark blue spots and a sports jacket matching the color of the pants. The boy seemed to favor blue colors - and why not thought Brian; they make the blue in his eyes more intense and sexier.

Justin felt someone staring at him so he turned around and saw Brian on the other side of the wall standing next to a couple. Justin flashed his big smile at him then turned around and talked to his mom.

“I’ll be right back Mom, I see someone and I want to say Hi!” Jennifer turned to see to whom his son was referring and she saw Brian with the couple.  
“Okay Justin, don’t forget we are next in line to have the audience with the Pope.”

Justin began to walk towards Brian. He was so hot and sexy, Justin admitted while cruising Brian. He was wearing black Khakis, a green olive silk shirt, no tie and his black boots.

Cynthia saw the change of expression on Brian’s face and turned to find out what caused it. She saw the young blond boy coming towards them. Something was very familiar about the boy she thought.

“Hey Brian!”  
“Hey yourself.” Brian answered, turning around pretending to be more interested in the wall paintings than in Justin’s presence. Cynthia didn’t miss the interaction.  
“Hi! I’m Cynthia and this is Carlos. Who are you?”

Justin smiled, “I am Justin Taylor. I met Brian yesterday down at the village. Well actually we met in the plane from New York to Rome but we formally introduced ourselves yesterday.”  
“JT!” Cynthia gave Brian a glance and he just shrugged.

“Uh?” Justin sounded confused.  
“Mr. Taylor I remember you. You are the kid with the flu.”  
“No, it wasn’t the flu. My allergies were acting up.”

Brian shifted uncomfortably from one side to the other and added,  
“Christ! How much longer do we have to wait for the mass?”

“Not too long, we are the last family the Pope is giving an audience to before mass.”  
“You have an audience with the Pope!” Cynthia asked incredulously.

“So Justin! How was the party last night?” Brian asked, getting impatient.  
“The party sucked. I got there about two hours late and my father was pissed at me but now I think we are okay.”

Brian began to move away from Cynthia and Carlos. “Well Cynthia, it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again soon.” Justin added following Brian.  
Justin caught up with Brian and stood next to him looking at his face. Brian kept looking at the paintings without acknowledging Justin’s presence. “Brian may I see you tonight?”  
Justin asked, a little insecure.

“I am going to be very busy all day.”  
“What about when you finish doing all the things you need to do?”  
“I am not going to be through till well after three or four in the morning.” Brian added casually without looking at Justin.

Justin felt a little hurt but he wasn’t ready to give up on his newfound love.  
“Would you mind if I wait for you in your hotel room?”

“If you don’t mind being alone or that I might not get there till maybe five in the morning depending how busy I get. I guess I don’t.” Brian said, making sure his voice sounded cold and uninterested.

Justin felt the sting but decided to let it pass. After all he left him last night and he must be making him pay for it. With a ray of hope in his eyes Justin looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. When he felt confident no one was looking, he grabbed Brian and took him by surprise kissing him on the mouth passionately, then he whispered in his ear.

“I’ll be waiting for you! I’ll always wait for you no matter what my Prince Charming.”  
Brian almost stumbled to the floor, surprised by the kiss.

“Justin! Justin!” Jennifer was calling her son.

Justin took another look at Brian’s surprise faced and he smiled, then ran his finger down Brian’s shirt and went to join his mother.

Cynthia came over to Brian. She had seen the kiss Justin gave Brian and the effect it had on him. “Nice kid!”  
Brian stuttered a little, still shocked by the kiss, “Yeah, nice.”  
“Kind of young don’t you think Brian?”  
Brian just looked at her and shrugged.

Half-hour later the mass began outside the Basilica di S. Pietro at Piazza di S. Pietro,

Brian kept looking around trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Justin in the crowd but he didn’t have any luck. Cynthia saw him scanning the crowd and figured he was looking for the young boy. “Looking for someone in particular Brian?”  
“Huh?”  
“Are you looking for Justin Taylor or should I say JT?”  
Brian just looked at her and ignored the insinuation.  
“His family must be kind of powerful to have a private audience with the Pope.”  
Brian decided to keep on ignoring her.

Brian’s mood changed and he actually did enjoy the rest of the day. After the mass, he joined Carlos and Cynthia for lunch and they visited some museums and other tourist sites.

Justin arrived at the hotel around six in the afternoon; he had a suitcase with him and after giving a very substantial bribe to the hotel concierge, he entered Brian’s room.

It was already about 9:00 PM when Brian got back to his hotel room. He was anxious to get there but at the same time hesitated. What if Justin wasn’t there yet? He had told the little twat he would be gone till 5:00 AM. Brian figured well if the twat wasn’t there yet I’ll go clubbing. When I come back he might be outside my door waiting for me. The thought of seeing him waiting was very appealing to Brian.

When Brian entered his room and turned the lights on, he found his room a mess. Clothes were all over the place, pop music was playing loudly and unfinished food sat on the table. He looked toward the bed and saw a blond naked boy sleeping. Brian couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He first went to turn the music down, then began to pick up the clothes and tidy the room a bit. He hated messy places. Then he went to stand next to Justin, looking at his bare ass. The boy was handsome - every muscle in his young body was perfect. His pale skin was very inviting. Brian had the urge to slap the boy’s ass. Justin woke up and turned around when he felt the sting of the slap.

“Wake up Sunshine!”  
“Brian you are back! What time is it?”  
“Is time to get your little blond boy ass off the bed and pick up the mess you made.”

Justin very playfully added, “I have a better idea!”  
He pulled Brian to him and began to kiss him. Brian liked it when the boy tried to take control, but Brian was more of an expert on taking control away from people. After Brian had satiated his thirst for Justin’s body and mouth he got up from the bed and said,  
“I don’t know about you but I’m going to take a shower, then go to this club I heard about called Classico Village. It’s supposed to be the greatest. They told me it’s hard to find but it’s worth the hassle. You can come if you want or stay and wait till I come back. It’s your choice - that is if you don’t have any better place to go to?”

“Brian I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of the week with you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.”

“I don’t know about that. But I am going to be here till the end of the week. After that you are on your own Sunshine.”

Brian walked to the shower and Justin followed him. After almost an hour of shower bliss they went out to the clubs. Brian was very happy all eyes were on Justin, however he was his and only his at least for the week.

The week passed quickly. Brian didn’t even mind that the only person he slept with the entire week was Justin. They visited all the art museums in Rome because Justin wanted to visit them, and every other place that was a must for an aspiring artist. They had taken a romantic trip from Rome to Milan via the Italian Riviera. The trip consisted of a very spectacular view itinerary. The itinerary traced the western coast of Italy as far as Genoa before heading north for the final stretch to Milan. Their first stop on the journey was Orbettello, a picturesque peninsula-like island joined to the coast by three spits of land. The next destination was Cinque Terre, then Portofino - one of the Italy’s most treasured jewels - before their final destination, Milan. By the end of the week Brian and Justin were back at Rome and Brian was packing to get his luggage ready to go to the airport. He and Cynthia had agreed to meet there.

“Brian can I go with you to the airport?”  
“Why?”  
“I just want to see you off.”  
“You are seeing me off right now.”

“Yes! But I want to see you a little longer.”  
“Well if you must I guess you can.”  
Brian grabbed Justin around his waist and began to kiss him passionately.  
They took a cab to the airport and were passing by the Trevi Fountain when Justin yelled to the cab driver.

“Stop! Please stop the car.”  
“What for Sunshine?”  
Justin got out of the cab and Brian followed him as the driver just smiled and waited for them to come back. Most every tourist stopped at the fountain on their way to the airport or when they first came to Rome.

“Give me a coin Brian!”  
“What for?”  
“Just give me a damn coin.”

Brian gave him a coin and saw how he closed his eyes and then threw it into the fountain. Justin opened his eyes again and turned to kiss Brian while whispering in his ear. “I will always be waiting for you my charming prince.”

Brian took a long look at Justin and smiled, “How romantic!”

Brian grabbed him and also kissed him back with the same passion.  
“So! What did you wish for Sunshine?”  
“I wished to see you soon and for you to love me as much as I love you or even more.”

“Now it won’t come true cause you told me your wish.”  
“Yes it will! I know it will cause fate brought us together and fate will do it again.”

Brian started to laugh and kissed him once more.  
“It sounds like a movie plot Sunshine. What was the name of that movie? Serendipity? I cannot remember but in any case that’s impossible because I don’t know much about you and you don’t know much about me. So explain to me how your precious fate is going to bring us together.”

“You will see Brian. I promise you it will happen. I am sure of it.”

They went back to the cab and headed to the airport. Once there Justin and Brian parted ways. He saw him board the plane with Cynthia and that was that.


	4. What Are The Odds?

Friday, some time after Brian had returned from his trip to Italy. Brian was getting ready to leave his office.

“Brian are you leaving for lunch?”  
“Yes Mr. Ryder, what can I do for you?”  
“Would you step into my office please?”

Brian stepped into Ryder’s office. Mr. Ryder closed the door behind him.

“So how was the trip? Did you enjoy it?”  
“Every single minute, Mr. Ryder.”  
Brian smiled mischievously remembering every minute he spent with Justin. It had been almost a month since he last kissed those delicious cherry-like lips good-bye at the airport in Rome. Brian couldn’t bring himself to forget about the handsome blond. He kept reminiscing about the blond's sunshine-like smile and his beautiful ocean-like baby blue eyes. His pearly white soft skin. Damn! I should have asked a little more about him. I could be on my way to look for him and fuck him some more. What a pity I won’t see him again.

“Brian? Brian!”  
“Yes Mr. Ryder, sorry I got distracted.”  
“Having some fond memories from the trip?”  
Brian just managed to smile a little more.

“Well I have a little assignment for you. I know you might not like it cause it involves babysitting a little spoiled brat but I am asking you as a favor.”  
“Who?” Brian tensed and was obviously upset.

“Well Brian you know Mr. Ashton from Ashton and Sons Inc?”  
“Yes! One of our biggest accounts.”  
“Glad you remember. Well he has a dear friend who has a talented son, who needs to broaden his horizon in the art department.”

“What am I supposed to do?”  
“Make sure the little shit gets the experience without messing it up. We make him happy, which in return makes his daddy happier and we will keep our client happiest.”

Brian sighed. “When am I supposed to expect the spawn of Satan?”  
“He will be here this afternoon after school.”  
“What’s the little shit’s name?”  
“I don’t know; the only thing I do know is he's still in high school. He is a senior I believe, at Saint James Academy, so you can imagine his daddy is rich and powerful like our client - and I think he is seventeen years old.”

Brian entered the diner in a mood.

“What’s up with you, your royal highness?” Debbie asked in a cheerful mood.  
“Nothing! Just bring me my usual Deb.”  
“Hey Brian!” Michael kissed his mother and sat next to Brian. The whole gang showed up for lunch.

“So Brian are you going to Melanie’s party?” Ted asked with a smirk.  
“No, I'm not going. I'm not welcome at the munchers after the life insurance fiasco.”  
“What’s up with you Brian? You are in a mood.” Mikey asked while Debbie served lunch.

“Nothing! Fucking Ryder! He got me stuck babysitting this little rich brat.”  
“What you mean by babysitting?”  
“What I mean my dear Emmett, is that I have to clean up after this new high school intern who will be making a mess while playing at being a business man.” Brian snapped, then left the diner after paying his bill.

Michael went after Brian when he stormed out of the diner.  
“Brian you didn’t touch your food!”  
“Don’t worry Mikey. I'm planning on eating - just not food. I'm off to the baths before I head back to the office.”

While Brian was getting his dick sucked by a nameless trick, he began to fantasize. What if the little brat turned out to be Justin? He laughed out loud and added, “What are the odds?”

Later that afternoon at Brian’s office, Mr. Ryder came in with a young blond at his side.  
“Brian! May I present to you Mr. Justin Taylor?”

Brian’s stomach knotted up and Justin’s was full of butterflies. Justin did not expect to see Brian. He had been fantasizing about reuniting with him, but never thought to see him again this soon. He had taken the job because he wanted the experience to help him decide if he wanted to become a real artist or a computer graphics animator. His dad had offered to find him a job and here he was in front of Brian Kinney. He smiled his sunshine smile.

“Hello Mr. Kinney, nice to meet you.”

Brian regained his coolness after the initial shock. “Likewise Mr. Taylor.”

“Well I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have many things to discuss. Welcome to the agency Justin.”  
“The pleasure is mine Mr. Ryder. I am sure my dad is going to be very grateful for all your help.”

Ryder left the office and Justin locked the door behind him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“I missed you too Brian!”  
Justin moved towards Brian to kiss him but Brian moved away and walked behind his desk. Justin decided to play it cool.

“I swear Brian; I did not know you worked here. Hell! I didn’t know you lived here in Pittsburgh. If I had known, I would have hunted you down earlier.”  
Justin smiled at Brian moving his lips sensually. Brian smiled back and added,

“I am sure you would have. Don’t expect any special treatment around here. You're going to work. You're going to bust your little blond boy ass for this agency same as anyone else.”

“I never expected a free ride. I am dead serious about being the best I can be in the art world. I just want to see if I want to do it as an artist or as a business man.”

After filling out all the employment forms, Brian gave Justin a tour of the offices. They went back to his office before parting ways.

“See you on Monday Brian.”  
Justin leaned over to kiss Brian without giving him room for another rejection.

Brian grabbed Justin's ass to kiss him back. “Don’t be late!”

Later that same day, at Babylon.

“You look like you cheered up Brian.”  
Michael said while kissing Brian on the mouth.  
“I got a break”   
Brian added with a big smile while asking the bartender for his usual Jim Beam.

“You mean you don’t have to baby-sit any more?”  
Ted asked while cruising the guys and leaning on the bar.

“I wouldn’t say that, but now I don’t mind as much.” Brian grabbed Michael and pulled him onto the dance floor.

A whole week passed by. Justin stepped inside Brian’s office after finishing his work.  
“Well Brian, I am leaving. See you at your place around 8:00 PM? I still need to go to Daphne’s to finish my calculus homework. That way I can have the entire weekend for us.” Justin leaned over to kiss Brian, who was sitting at his desk going over some papers.

Brian looked up to kiss him back and said sarcastically with a smirk,   
“NO! Not tonight dear.”

“Why not?” Justin pulled away and looked at Brian with anger in his eyes.

“Tonight I am meeting the boys at the Wet and Soap contest at Babylon. But you can stop by later. Let's see - around 3:00AM.” Brian pulled Justin onto his lap and Justin embraced him and they kissed a little longer.

“Later!” Justin added while leaving the office, not before flashing his smile at Brian and wagging his blond ass at him.

Brian reclined in his chair and smiled; his gaze followed the blond boy as he walked out of his office. He'd rather be home exploring the young blond body but he had been neglecting his friends lately, and the last thing he needed was Michael nagging at him.

Later that evening, Justin and Daphne were in her room doing homework and chatting.  
“So! Is he your boyfriend or something?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t really know where we stand. I mean he has practically fucked me everyday since Monday. Does that qualify as a relationship or not? Don’t forget we lived together for a whole week in Italy too!”  
“I hate you! You have like this wonderful relationship and what about me?”  
“What about you? You have been busy yourself. I heard you had a thing with Chris Hobbs while I was in Italy. When were you planning on telling me?”

“Are you upset?”  
“Upset? Why would I be?”  
“Well remember you had this thing for him!”  
“No! Not a fucking chance. I have Brian now. Even if he doesn’t want to admit he is mine. I know for a fact that I am the only one he has been fucking since we met again. And when we were in Italy he could have any one he wanted - and may I remind you those Italians are really gorgeous - but he only fucked me the entire week. He could not keep his hands off me.”

“Hey! I've got an idea.”  
“What Justin?”  
“Let's go to Babylon!”  
“What about homework?”  
“Missing one fucking assignment would not affect our GPA.”

At Babylon Ted and Emmett were at the bar; Brian and Michael were coming from the dance floor.

“Give me a double scotch in the rocks, what about you Michael?”  
“Same!”  
“Since when does Babylon have kiddy night?”  
Ted asked pointing at the young couple dancing in the floor.

“Fuck!” Brian said when he saw Justin dancing with a girl. Justin spotted Brian and his friends and decided to take Daphne to meet Brian.

“Hey Brian! How's it going?”  
Justin said while taking Brian’s drink from his hand and sipping from it before giving it back to Brian.

“Do you know this kid Brian?” Michael asked annoyed by the blond's familiarity with Brian.

“Yeah, I do. He is the new intern.”  
Brian replied without losing contact with Justin’s baby blue eyes.

“Daphne this is Brian. Brian meet Daphne.”  
Brian looked at her amusedly and added, “So! You are the future little wife.”

“How old are you?” Michael asked.

“Seventeen, I’ll be eighteen soon though.”  
Justin smiled and looked at Brian seductively, completely ignoring Michael's fiery stare.

“How did you manage to get in kiddo?” Ted asked Justin, a little puzzled.

Justin turned to look at Ted and flashed a big mischievous smile,  
“Have you ever heard about bill’s widely accepted membership? Well the guard at the front door heard of three of them big ones too.”  
Brian couldn’t help but laugh at Justin’s remark. He was a spoiled brat no doubt.  
Justin finished Brian’s drink and pulled Daphne back onto the dance floor.

“Nice to meet you Brian!” Daphne said as she followed Justin to the dance floor.

 

Brian's gaze followed Justin and Daphne to the dance floor and before Mikey could start questioning Brian about the kid, Brian took off after them. He grabbed Justin around the waist. “Excuse me Daphne! You mind if I take this boy away from you?”  
“No Brian! I am leaving now; I've got to meet someone.”  
Daphne kissed Justin on the mouth and they both said, “Later!”

 

Later on at the diner, everyone was sitting at one of the booths waiting for Debbie to come and take their orders. Justin was sitting next to Brian, resting his head on his shoulder while Brian played with his hair. Michael was across from them looking upset at the scene. Ted and Emmett were sitting next to Michael chatting amicably with Justin.

“So Justin, what is your full name?” Ted asked.  
“Justin Taylor.” Brian answered as he turned Justin to face him in order to kiss him passionately on the mouth.

Debbie came over to take their food orders.  
“Hi everyone. Who are you sweetie? I haven't seen you in here before.”  
“Hi! I am Justin Taylor. I am Brian’s friend.”  
“Welcome to the neighborhood Sunshine.”

Justin looked at Deb flashing his most innocent smile.  
“How did you know that Brian calls me by that name?”  
“I didn’t sweetie. All I needed was to look at your beautiful smile!”  
Debbie added, while pinching Justin’s cheek.

Brian pushed Debbie’s hand away from Justin’s cheek.  
“Hey! Leave him alone.” Then he began to kiss Justin’s neck before claiming his mouth once more.

“Kind of young Brian don’t you think!” Debbie sighed as she prepared her order book. “So! What's it going to be guys?”  
“I want a double cheeseburger with bacon, fries and a coke. Brian is going to have a turkey sandwich on whole grain, hold the mayo and coffee.” Justin spoke with confidence, gazing at Brian’s hazel eyes which tonight had a hint of midnight blue probably due to the tight sleeveless shirt he wore. Michael was grinding his teeth while Debbie added,

“Aren’t you adorable? How long have you known Brian?”  
“All my life!” Justin added, turning to face Debbie while Brian buried his head in Justin's blond hair. Everyone gave their orders to Debbie and she left.

Ted asked Justin, “Are you related to Craig Taylor by any chance?”  
Justin was giving Brian little kisses in his nose, eyes and face as he answered Ted.  
“Craig Taylor is my father.”

“Who is Craig Taylor?” Emmett asked curiously.

“None other than the owner of the National Pennsylvania banks.”  
Ted answered Emmett, proud of his knowledge of Pittsburgh's jet set families.

Michael added absent mindedly, “Craig Taylor?”

“Yes! As in Craig Taylor Pennsylvania banks, Thomas Taylor trust funds and steel factories, Gale Crown Industries and other trust funds.” Justin finished after Ted’s remark.

“Wow! You are really moving up in the world Brian.” Ted commented while Debbie was serving their food.

Later at the loft, Brian found himself gazing at Justin’s ocean deep baby blue eyes after a hot session of sex and lust.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Craig Taylor is your father?”  
“You didn’t ask! Why, do you have a problem with it? You knew my family had money.”

Brian moved away from Justin and lit up a cigarette.  
“Yes I knew that, but not that they are so fucking powerful.”  
“Why? Are you afraid my father will have you arrested?”  
Justin added playfully as he tried to embrace Brian.

Brian moved further away from him, lost in his own thoughts.  
“I'm not fucking afraid of anything!” He finally replied as he finished his cigarette.

Justin got up from the bed and began to dress. “So what is the fucking problem then?”  
“I don’t know. It would be best if you leave. I'll talk to you later.”

Justin flared at Brian’s words.  
“Go to hell Brian! Get this straight! I love you. And you may think I am too young to know anything about love but I am the most mature person you know. I know my own heart and I know we are destined to be together.”

Justin stormed out of the loft in tears.


	5. What Are The Odds?

Saturday morning around 5:00 AM the phone rang in Daphne’s room.

“Hello” A sleepy Daphne answered.  
“Daphne get your ass out of bed and get ready - we are going to Vermont!”  
“Justin! Do you know what time is it?”  
“I don’t fucking care. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

Daphne got out of bed and started scrambling for clothes and a duffle bag while still half-asleep. Fifteen minutes later, she was getting into Justin’s car.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Fucking Brian! That’s what’s wrong!”  
“What happen after I left the club?”  
“Everything was going great till he found out who my father is.”  
“Mmmm!” Daphne lit up a cigarette and offered a puff to Justin. “You never told him.”  
“He never asked. And what difference does it make who my family is? I love him and I will always love him.”  
“Are you crazy? It's a big difference. If your father ever finds out about you and Mr. Kinney, he will eat him for breakfast and have his balls blown into tiny little pieces.”  
“Why? It's my fucking life not his.”

“Justin don’t be stupid. I know you better than that. Get a grip and think. Who we are? Where we come from? And who is Brian?”

Back in Pittsburgh, Saturday mid-morning at Mel and Lind’s.  
“So Brian I heard you got yourself a boy toy.”  
Mel smirked at Brian while she lazed on the sofa. “Fuck off Mel!”

Lindsay kissed Mel as she handed Brian a drink. They were all in the living room, and Brian was playing with Gus.

“Brian don’t you think he is a little too young for you?”  
“Look Lindsay! I didn’t come here to get a lecture. So fuck off both of you!”

“Well Brian before I drop the subject - as your friend, well not really but as a lawyer - I advise you to be careful; think twice before you get yourself into more shit with this kid.”  
“Yes Brian, you'd better think about what you are doing. I heard he is Craig Taylor’s son and I don’t want to think what he would do to you if he finds out you seduced his son.”

“I did not seduce anyone Lindsay and I can take care of myself.”  
Brian got up from the loveseat and handed Gus to her. “I have to go!”

Back in the jeep, Brian dialed Justin’s cell number. No answer.  
“Where the hell are you, you fucking twat! Well fine, don’t answer. It’s better this way. I was getting tired of fucking the same ass every night.”

In Vermont, Justin and Daphne found lodging at the Stowehof Inn and after settling in they were out at the shops having a good time. Justin had left his cell back at the lodge, turned off. By late afternoon, they had spent most of the day shopping and had returned to grab something to eat.

“I think you are right Daph.”  
“Of course I am right, you silly. So what are you going to do?”  
“I don’t know. For now I'm going to wait till Monday and see what he is going to do - then I'll take it from there.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me!”  
“Hey how are things between you and Chris?”  
“It didn't work out. He's a jerk!”

“Daph, may I ask you for a favor?”  
“What?”  
“I know it's not fair and I love you very much but ….”  
Justin hesitated before telling Daphne what was on his mind.   
“But what Justin - spit it out!”

”I'm not afraid of anyone finding out I am gay. Hell! What is my father going to do - kill me? The worst that could happen is he will disinherit me. But I don’t care about money, I still have grandpa Gale’s trust fund and he cannot touch it, no one can. But I do fear what he might do to Brian. He has a comfortable life but he doesn’t come from any of the old families like us. So dad will destroy him and there is nothing anyone can do.”

“You want me to keep being your girlfriend in the eyes of everyone at the country club till you turn twenty-one. To keep them off the scent.”  
“Daph I know it's not fair but at least till you find someone?”  
“No sweat Justin! At least until I find my own Prince Charming.”  
“Deal Daph!”  
“Deal Justin.”

The next Monday at the Ryder Advertising Agency, Justin was doing everything to cross paths with Brian, but Brian kept ignoring the boy, making sure he felt the sting of his coldness and indifference. The dance of chasing and running away went on for about four months. 

Justin and Daphne were talking at school during lunchtime.  
“I am so frustrated.”  
“Have you tried to talk to him outside of work?”  
“No! No fucking way am I going to give him total control over me. Brian hates weakness and if I start chasing him outside of work he might actually hate me.”  
“So what are you planning now?”  
“Well I've been brewing an idea but first I want to share it with you and get your insight.”

Daphne looked at him attentively.  
“Okay. Grandpa Thomas is about to launch his new line of steel products. I'll talk him into changing ad agencies and to get me involved in the process of the ad campaign. I will make sure Brian is in charge of the project and I'll be his trusted assistant. He won't be able to refuse me any more, and from there I will charm him back into my arms without me having to grovel.” Justin sighed as he contemplated the idea of working directly with Brian.

“Sounds like a plan to me, that way you and Brian can both save face. But how are you going to get Grandpa Thomas to change agencies? He's been with Gold and Jenkins since forever.”

“I know that Daph but I can talk Grandpa into anything if I want to. The trouble is I don’t want to push Brian too hard. I know he loves me even if he doesn’t show it. I just don’t want to blow it.”

“Well I'll tell you this Justin, if you don’t risk it you won’t ever know if what you think about Brian loving you is true or not. So I say go for it and make him see you even in his soup. If you need my help, let me know, I am more than willing to help you.”

“I know Daph. I just wish you were a man.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause then I could make him jealous. Jealousy is a very powerful weapon when it comes to seduction.”

“Hey! What about my cousin Ethan? He's coming to visit in a few weeks from Italy. I tell you Justin - he is gorgeous. He could help us get Brian jealous. He plays the violin marvelously and he is even younger than Brian. Ethan is twenty years old so that should do the trick, too.”

“Daph you are an angel. I love you so much. But do you think your cousin will help us?”  
“Sure he will. He loves me. He would do anything for me.”  
“Your cousin is in love with you? Isn’t that like incest or something?”  
“No silly! He's my cousin by marriage, not a blood relative. Just remember if I ever turn lesbian and I get kicked out of my home you have to support me because I am a princess.”  
They both laughed.

Later that day at the residence of Thomas Taylor.

“Justin darling what a surprise!”  
“Hi Grandma, where is Grandpa?”

“He is busy honey. I think he is in a closed meeting at the studio. You know how Grandpa gets when he is about to launch new products. Are you staying for dinner darling?”  
“Yes Grandma I will. I need to talk to Grandpa.”

Later, Justin was outside by the pool doing homework.

“Justin darling!”  
“Yes Grandma?”  
“Your Grandpa is in the studio. He is ready to see you honey.”

Justin ran towards the studio.  
“Grandpa!” He kissed the old man and sat on his lap like a little kid.  
“Gosh! Justin you have grown. When was the last time I saw you?”  
“Just few weeks ago at the New Year's party.”  
“Oh yes I remember. You are growing up very fast baby.”

“Grandpa? I have a favor to ask you.”  
“What is it sonny boy? Tell Grandpa what you want and you shall receive - providing money can buy it.” Justin laughed and kissed his grandpa.

“Well, did dad tell you I'm working at this new advertising company in the art department?”  
“Yes he mentioned something of the sort. What is the favor?”  
“I want you to ask Ryder Advertising to run the new promotional campaign for your new products.” 

Mr. Thomas Taylor removed Justin from his lap and went to get himself a drink.  
“I have heard about Ryder being ruthless at his trade, and sometimes pulling some dirty moves, but never did I imagine he would use my pride and joy to coerce me into signing his agency.”

“Grandpa, it has nothing to do with Ryder, only with me. I want you to sign him under some conditions. I want you to ask for Brian Kinney as the head executive of your campaign and to assign me as his assistant.”

“Why?”  
“Because I want to learn everything there is to learn about the advertising process. They have been great with me at the agency, but I have reached a plateau and there is no more room for me to grow unless I get hands on experience. And the only way to do that is by forcing them to give me the opportunity.”

“Justin you are only seventeen, what are you talking about?”  
“I am talking about being the best business man I can be.”

“Why do you want Brian Kinney - wouldn’t it be better to use the real man behind the agency, Mr. Ryder?”  
“Brian Kinney is the real man behind the agency. He might not be a partner but he is the fucking brains behind every ad campaign in that agency. If I am to learn, I want to do it from the best.”

“Justin since when do you use such foul language?”  
“I am sorry grandpa but you know how excited I get when I feel strongly about something.”

“I thought you wanted to be an artist instead of a business man.”  
“Well Grandpa like you said I am only seventeen. Advertising uses all kinds of art too. Remember Grandpa I want to be a computer animator, so that category also falls into advertising.”

“Brian Kinney! I have heard of him. He won a few Clio Awards, didn't he?”  
“Yep! Grandpa, I tell you he is brilliant.”

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with Ryder?”  
“Grandpa have you been listening to me?”

”Yes Sonny boy! You may have your wish. I hope this Brian Kinney is as good as you say. I am putting my new products on the line.”

“What is the worst that could happen Grandpa?”  
“To me nothing, just to lose a couple of dollars but to Ryder, it will cost him his agency.”

Some time after Justin talked with his grandfather, Mr. Ryder called Brian on the phone at the Ryder Advertising Agency.

“Brian I need you to come to my office right away.”  
“Okay Mr. Ryder, I’ll be right there.”  
Brian felt a knot in his stomach. Something was up and he couldn’t pinpoint it. Ryder’s voice had a sense of urgency and Brian couldn’t help but think that maybe he was in some kind of trouble.

“Cynthia! Cynthia where are you?”  
“What’s wrong Brian?”  
“Do you have any idea what’s going on? Why does Ryder want to see me right now?”  
“No Brian! The only thing I heard from his secretary was that a very important man wanted to set up a meeting with him, and that got Ryder very excited and nervous.”

“So any idea as to whom he is?”  
“Sorry Brian! She couldn’t tell me more.”

Brian walked into Ryder’s office. “What’s up Mr. Ryder?”  
“Brian, tell me how the Taylor kid is doing? Is he doing a decent job? Or has he messed up much of your work?”

Brian felt a little uneasy about discussing Justin’s performance with Ryder.  
“The kid is okay. He does bust his balls to do his best in the art department. No complaints - why?”  
“Good, very good! I am glad to hear that. Are you sure Brian? You're not telling me this just to please me?”

“Mr. Ryder since when do you think I would say anything just to please you?”  
“Right! You are right Brian. I am glad to hear it again.”

“What’s going on Mr. Ryder?”  
“Well if you must know Brian, Mr. Thomas Taylor called me to set up a meeting. He wants us to handle the ad campaign for his new line of products and that in itself is a great achievement. Do you have any idea what it means?”

“It means that we will be landing our biggest account yet; we will be on the map of advertising companies and able to compete with the best from New York - and most probably the world.”  
“Yes Brian it does! And do you know that the little brat is Mr. Thomas Taylor's grandson? So I need to be able to praise the little brat without sounding too much of a kiss ass. I want that account Brian and whatever Mr. Taylor has in mind we will do. Do you understand Brian?”

“Yes Mr. Ryder! I got it.”

Ryder’s secretary came into the office. “Mr. Ryder, Mr. Thomas Taylor and his lawyers are waiting for you and Mr. Kinney in the conference room.”  
“Let’s go Brian!”

In the conference room, Mr. Taylor was going through some of the poster boards in the room. Ryder and Brian entered the room.

“Good morning Mr. Taylor! Let me tell you what a pleasure it is to have a man of your status consider our little agency to promote your new products.”

“Well let's see what you have to offer and I will consider your agency after we speak.”  
“Yes Mr. Taylor. Can we get you anything to drink, anything to make you feel more comfortable and welcome?”

“First of all, you must know I been doing business with Gold and Jenkins all my life. But times are changing and if we don’t change with them, well I don’t want to stop and think what might happen. I heard about your agency through my grandson, who I think has been working for sometime under your tutelage Mr. Ryder.”

“Yes Mr. Taylor, Justin is a very hard working young man. I've heard nothing but good things about the way he handles his duties at the agency. The supervisor from the art department could not be more pleased.”

“It's nice to hear my sonny boy is more than the spoiled brat my son is raising.”  
Ryder shifted to look at Brian and back to Mr. Taylor.

“Where is he Mr. Ryder?”  
“Oh, Brian where is Justin Taylor?”

Brian looked at Ryder at a loss and then remembered.  
“I believe he asked for the day off. I think he had something to do with school.”  
“I thought he would be here today.” Mr. Taylor signaled one of his lawyers.  
“Find my grandson and bring him here from wherever he is. He is already on a school break.”  
“Yes Mr. Taylor!”

“Well Ryder, while my people get a hold of my grandson let's talk business.”

Back at Daphne’s home she and Justin were talking.  
“I am so excited Daph, Grandpa promised to go to the agency today.”  
“That’s so fucking great Justin. Ethan will be here by the end of the week. I have already been talking to him on the phone and I e-mailed him your photo. He thinks you are hot and he will help us get Brian jealous.”

Justin’s cell rang. “Hello!”  
“Mrs. Smith what can I do for you?”  
“Okay! I'm on my way.”

“Who is it Justin?”  
“Grandpa is already at the agency and he is asking for me. Want to go along Daph?”  
“Sure! I wouldn't miss this for the world.”

Back at the agency.   
“Mr. Taylor, they are waiting for you in the conference room.”  
Ryder’s secretary escorted Justin to the room.

“Grandpa.” Justin went towards the old man and hugged him while Daphne stood next to him. Justin was wearing tight denim shorts, a light blue polo shirt with a smoke grey cardigan sweater around his neck, and sport shades crowning his golden hair.

Brian almost choked at the sight of the blond and got an instant hard-on. Justin looked as handsome as ever with such suggestive and sexy clothes. Brian had seen him wearing only his baggy blue jeans and khakis, or without clothes but never dressed like this.

“Where were you Justin?” The old man asked.  
“Daph and I were on our way to Daytona beach. It's spring break Grandpa.”

“Oh, I thought spring break was for college kids.”  
“Grandpa! That doesn’t mean we cannot join them.” Justin laughed and beamed his sunshine smile without glancing once towards Brian.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working during your school vacations?”  
“I asked for the week off Grandpa.”  
“Well I suggest you choose what you want to do. You want to have fun with your teenage friends or start working and protect your interests now.”

“What do you mean Grandpa?”  
“I mean that I just signed a contract with Mr. Ryder for the new ad campaign to promote the new line. I want you to supervise the project and look out for my interests that in the end are going to be you and your sister’s because I'm not leaving anything to that good-for-nothing father of yours.”

“Grandpa!”  
“So Justin what is it going to be? Fun or business?”

Justin turned around to look at Daphne with a pleading look on his face.  
“It’s okay Justin. We don’t have to go this year.” Daphne kissed Justin on the mouth with a bit of passion and Brian almost had a heart attack at that scene.

“It's settled! Ryder, it is a pleasure doing business with you - my lawyers will go over the fine print with you.”  
“The pleasure is entirely mine Mr. Taylor.”

At the residence of Thomas Taylor, everyone was celebrating Justin’s business adventure.  
“Thanks Grandpa!”  
“I'm glad I was of help sonny boy, though I have my doubts about you being an ad exec in the future.”  
“Why Grandpa?”  
“Because you should be an actor after what I witnessed today.”

“Grandpa!”  
“So what about you two Justin?”  
“What about who two?”  
“I mean is it official that you and my sweet Daphne are a couple?”  
Mr. Taylor kissed Daphne on the forehead.

“Not really but we enjoy each other's company.”  
“Close enough for me. You two are too young to settle.”

Mr. Taylor hugged Justin and the rest of the evening went on.


	6. What Are The Odds?

Sunday night a few days after the celebration at Thomas Taylor’s residence, Justin and Daphne were hanging out in his room.

“So Justin! Tell me what happened? I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

“Well I spent the past few days going over so much fucking gibberish with Grandpa’s lawyers. I never thought that being an entrepreneur was so fucking hard. First of all, I am no longer an employee of Ryder’s - something to do with conflict of interest - I lost my job.”

“But, how are you going to be with Brian now if you no longer work for Ryder?”

“Well Daph that is the thing - now Brian is my employee, sort of. I am Brian and Ryder’s client. Isn’t it cool!”

“Yeah! Fucking cool.”

“I don’t want to bore you with the details; some of them I don’t understand anyway. But here is the thing, Grandpa divided the company in such a way that I own the entire line of products. It’s like I have my own mini company so if I fuck up or something goes wrong, it is going to be my first bad investment - in the words of Grandpa Thomas.”

“But what about Molly? I understand everything Grandpa Thomas owns is going to be divided 50/50 between you and Molly.”

“Oh yeah! It is going to be that way - that is how Grandpa worked it out. Anyway, I don’t get much of this business thing but one thing is for sure - I am going to be working directly with Brian. Brian cannot refuse me in any way or capacity, well at least business wise. And so far that’s all I care about. But, I’ll figure out all the business things; I know I only began this little charade to get to Brian, but I do want to learn something in the process.”

“Mmmm! I don’t know Justin, it all sounded so simple when you first told me the idea. But I think Grandpa Thomas had other things in mind. Are you sure you will be able to handle it?”

“Oh yeah, I will. How hard could it be? I mean it’s like anything else in school. I just have to apply myself to it and I will get a handle on it. I will make Grandpa Thomas proud and get Brian in the process.”

Justin smiled at the idea of getting Brian back in his life but Daphne didn’t seem too enthusiastic any more.

“Are you going to help me decide what to wear tomorrow to my new job as an entrepreneur? I need to impress Brian and look great at the same time.”

“What time are you seeing Brian tomorrow?”

“I believe we have an appointment at 2:00 PM. I am supposed to spend all morning learning about the business at the factory, and get an idea of what I should be looking for in the advertising campaign - which the most talented Mr. Kinney is going to pitch to me tomorrow.”

“What about the black suit your mother bought you in Rome? You could combine it with the sapphire blue silk long sleeved shirt and do not wear a tie, instead use the long black coat Grandpa Thomas gave you for Christmas with the white silk scarf I gave you. Wear the crocodile shoes you bought last week with black silk socks and make sure you use the diamond cuff links for the shirt. Finish the ensemble with the sport Ray Bans that Tom Cruise used in ‘Top Gun’ but use the platinum frames, not the gold ones.”

“The Ray Bans are so 80’s.”  
“So! They are never out of style and the look will be perfect. You will make a powerful statement. You will say something like, I am young, I am dangerously sexy but I am a business man too.”

“I will say all that by wearing what you suggest?”  
“Trust me! I know what I am talking about.”  
“I just hope Brian finds me desirable and can’t resist me.”

“His jaw will drop to the fucking floor and he will wonder how he has survived without you all this time. Oh Justin just remember when you are inside, wear the glasses on top of your head - it will make you look cool.”

========================================

Monday morning at the offices of Thomas Taylor.

“Good morning! How may I help you Sir?”  
“Good morning Mrs. Smith, don’t you recognize me?” Justin asked while smiling at the perplexed Mrs. Smith, Grandpa Thomas’s trusting and loyal assistant/secretary.

“Justin! Little Justin?”  
“The same in the flesh Mrs. Smith.”

“Let me have a look at you! Wow! Don’t you look splendid? Mr. Thomas is waiting for you in his office. The lawyers are also present. Good luck Justin!”  
“Thank you Mrs. Smith!”

After several hours of discussing business and giving Justin the tour through each department of the company, it was time for Justin to have his first meeting with Brian at Ryder’s. It would be the first time they met almost as equals because now Justin had the upper hand over Brian. He was Brian’s boss, at least for a while.

Justin was a little apprehensive at what lay ahead. He wasn’t sure what to expect or how to act. But he was confident that at least Brian would talk to him in a civil manner and from there he could make a quick battle plan. Justin knew in his heart Brian was the love of his life and he would not give him up without a fight, but if after all his efforts Brian still would not budge - then may be he was wrong about Brian’s feelings and he would let Brian go. He would have to be content with having known Brian for a while but in the end it was for the best just to let him go.

=======================================

At Ryder Advertising offices, Justin walked into the conference room with all the confidence he could muster. He was confident about his knowledge of the company’s needs and what he wanted for the products’ campaign. God knew his grandfather and lawyers had done a good job preparing him. He was been drilled to death. His doubt was in his emotions. He didn’t trust himself next to Brian. He was confident he was looking his best. He had turned heads from the moment he walked out of his car in the parking lot at the steel factory. Both men and women alike had cruised him and he knew they thought of him as some kind of blond bombshell, more or less, and that made him smile.

Justin scanned the room; everyone was there Cynthia, Ryder, the fucking twins were there but there was no sign of Brian. Justin got a little nervous, where the hell was Brian? The contract specifically called for Brian to be in charge of the campaign and that meant Brian must be at all presentations.

“Good afternoon Justin! Or should I say Mr. Taylor?”  
Cynthia added smiling, and teasing. “Don’t you look gorgeous!"

Cynthia made the comment with the double meaning that Brian would be pleased to see him. Cynthia knew about Brian and Justin’s history. She had known about it since their trip to Italy last year. She had been very pleased to find Justin working for Ryder in September after they came back from the trip. After some pretend introductions she had coaxed Justin into telling her how he had managed to get a job as an intern at Ryder’s agency and if it had anything to do with Brian. After Justin explained briefly about how he wanted to decide between becoming an artist or a business man, and how his father had offered to help him find a job - he assured Cynthia he had no idea about Brian working here. They both became friends pretty much at work at least.

“Good afternoon Cynthia. And you may call me Justin. I might be your client but we are also friends.” Justin added with a smile while he took a seat.

Cynthia had seen the changes in Brian since day one in Italy. She enjoyed the brief time when Brian almost became one of the happy people but then something happened and Brian became more of an asshole, if that could be possible. She had tried in vain to get what happened out of Justin and out of Brian for that matter, but neither of them were willing to share. So Cynthia was left to make some speculations and assumptions.

Now that she had taken a good look at the young blond, she came to realize that she wasn’t too far off from her assumptions. Brian had probably dumped the poor kid for whatever reason but the kid wasn’t so easily dismissed. Justin was ready to fight for what he thought was his; that was confirmed just now when she saw how gorgeous and different the blond kid looked.

She had noticed the kid’s attempts at getting Brian’s attention at the office and how rudely her boss had treated the boy, but now she realized that Justin had put himself in a position where Brian couldn’t ignore him any more. Cynthia had been puzzled as to why Brian had specifically been put in charge of the campaign. The account was very big and it should have been Ryder’s right to take care of the account himself since he was the owner. However the account was given to Brian, a junior exec, and now Cynthia understood. This was Justin’s attempt at getting Brian to talk to him. She smiled at that, and couldn’t wait to see Brian’s face when he took a look at the kid and realized this was a very smart blond.

Brian zoomed into the office without looking at Justin or even apologizing for his tardiness.   
“You are late Mr. Kinney.” A very annoyed Justin remarked.   
He wasn’t ready to let Brian take control away from him now that he had some kind of control over his relationship with Brian.

“I would appreciate for you to be responsible enough to let me or my assistant know when you are going to be late for one of our meetings. I don’t take being kept waiting lightly. I am a busy person after all. I do have a company to run and other projects of my own from which I’m taking time to come here and listen to what you have to offer. But if you think my company isn’t good enough for you to handle Mr. Kinney, let me know right now. I am sure my lawyers could work something out between your company and mine so we can stop wasting anyone else’s time.” Justin spoke with self-assurance and an air of someone used to giving out orders and being obeyed.

Brian was surprised at Justin’s reaction but he saw him as a little brat that was just playing some kind of game. He never saw Justin as a serious person but only as a seventeen-year-old boy with a crush on him. So he just smiled and shrugged without any explanation at which Ryder jumped into the discussion, making a mental note to ream Brian out for his behavior. Justin Taylor was a client - not any client but the one that could put his company over the top - and he wasn’t willing to let his brilliant ad exec ruin this for whatever fucked up reason Brian had in mind.

“I am sorry, Mr. Taylor that was my mistake. I sent Brian on a personal errand and I am sure it took longer than expected. I assure you Mr. Taylor, you and your company will be treated with the utmost respect. I am pleased to have you on board and I will make sure we provide better service than anyone else may offer you.” Ryder spoke while waiting for Brian to begin the meeting.

Without any more hesitation Brian began his presentation and answered all the questions Justin kept asking. Brian had felt Ryder’s glare while apologizing for his behavior. Brian knew Ryder was just making excuses to keep a client from walking out. Brian had come in late with all the intentions of doing so. He was pissed that Justin had pulled this stunt.

He enjoyed the prestige from being in charge of Justin Taylor’s account without denying the hefty bonus it meant to his paycheck. But he wasn’t willing to let the little twat have any kind of power over him. It was bad enough that the little shit had made his sex life a living hell. Since Brian had run Justin off from his loft, he hadn’t been very successful at keeping the blond boy out of his mind. Every time he was with a trick the blond boy would make an appearance in his mind, always beaming his sunshine smile.

On many occasions Brian had caught himself screaming Justin’s name out loud when he was ready to cum. He had tried everything from loading himself with every kind of drug available on the market, to liquor and fucking without results. It had become very difficult for him to keep refusing the blond at work, but he was Brian Kinney for Christ sake! So he had kept on mistreating the blond badly. He even enjoyed hurting the boy - to him it was kind of payback for the hell he was putting him through - while in reality it was all Brian’s own fault. But he wasn’t ready to accept the blame.

The meeting concluded, and Justin made it clear that while the campaign Brian had just pitched sounded good, it wasn’t what he was really looking for. He made sure that Brian understood the angle he was taking for the promotion of his new products. Justin knew that steel products weren’t the kind of products you could sell by adding sexual connotations, as was Brian trademark. But he also knew that they could be more excited about promoting them to the general public, and he had already his own ideas - after all Justin was an artist with some experience in the ad world. Overall, the first meeting had gone pretty much as expected. Very few clients went for the first presentation so Brian’s ego wasn’t hurt but he was very impressed at Justin’s knowledge.

Brian thought for a second that maybe he had misread Justin and he was serious about his job. Maybe he wasn’t here in a juvenile attempt to win him back to his bed as he originally thought. He had taken a look now at the gorgeous seventeen-year-old boy in front of him. Brian had to admit the boy looked fucking hot. He was looking more the part of a young businessman than a love-struck teenager. Brian shook his head; it was filled with thoughts of Justin. How he would look naked in his arms on his bed. How he would explore that soft skin which he never grew tired of doing in the past. Justin’s flavor and smell. Brian was getting a hard-on just looking at the boy once more.

Justin was getting ready to leave and he went over Brian to politely and in a very WASP manner take his leave, when he noticed the increasing bulge under Brian’s pants and he smiled to himself. So Brian still desired him. Now Justin understood Brian would respond to him as long as they were on equal terms. Brian didn’t want the teenage kid he was but he would want a grown up version of him. Justin congratulated himself - he had dressed for success.


	7. What Are The Odds?

Later in the evening that same Monday, Justin was in his room doing his homework and talking to Daphne on his home phone. 

“Thanks again Daphne! I am glad you took care of picking up my assignments.”  
“So, you think Brian’s going to call you any time soon?”

“I don’t know but I am pretty sure after he sees me being smart and looking hot a few more times, he will.”  
“When are you going to see him again?”

“Well, I told Darryl to schedule an appointment for Saturday. That way I don’t have to skip classes any more. I figure I would take care of the office stuff after school and the ad campaign stuff on weekends.”

“How convenient for you Jus.” Justin laughed at his own devious ways.

“Hey Jus who is Darryl?”  
“He’s my own personal assistant. He takes care of everything and keeps me posted - that way when I step into the office after school I am current on everything that’s going on.”  
“Cool! I wish I could have my own personal assistant.”

“Daph.”  
“What?”  
“I still need your expert opinion on how to dress for success.”  
“I figured that much. The only thing you’re good at is picking out nice khakis and t-shirts.”  
Daphne laughed at her best friend's lack of refined taste.

Justin’s cell rang. “Daph wait my cell is ringing.”  
Justin stumbled around and found his cell buried under the pile of clothes on the floor. After checking the caller ID, he said, “Hey Daphne speak of the devil - guess who is calling?”  
“Brian!”  
“Yep!”  
“Gee what a surprise! I told you. You were looking fucking hot this morning. Talk to you later.”  
“Call ya Daph.”  
“Hey! Jus I need the details.”

After hanging up with Daphne, Justin let his cell ring a few more times and then answered. “Yes!”  
“Took you long enough twat.”  
“Is there a point to your call?”  
“Uh!” Brian was taken aback by Justin coldness.

“I asked a simple question. Why are you calling? Is there something important you need to discuss with me that my assistant couldn't handle, or you couldn't call me during office hours? I was serious Brian when I told you I'm a very busy person. I have finals coming up at school in a few weeks. I have a research paper to finish. I haven’t decided yet what University acceptance letter to mail in for the fall semester. I am dedicating more time to the company this summer, and I have an early meeting tomorrow with my Grandfather and the Board of Directors at the factory.”

Brian was regretting ever calling Justin. He had the urge to talk to his blond boy and now listening to him talk with such coldness, Brian began to think that maybe the fucking bastard had gotten over him already. But since he was already on the phone, he didn’t want to look like a stupid teenage kid calling to find out if the girl of his dreams wanted to go out with him. So instead he added,

“I have a couple of brilliant ideas for your ad campaign but my mistake. I thought you were eager to see the finished product. I will show them to you on Saturday at our meeting Justin.” Justin, sensing Brian was about to hang up, thought ‘Shit! I went too far. I need some damage control here. Think Justin! Think fast!’

“Good-bye!” But before Brian could hang up, “Brian!”  
Brian felt a ray of hope. Maybe Justin was still interested in him. “Yes?”  
“I can go by the loft before I pick up Daphne. If you don’t mind me dropping by, I would love to take a look at what you have now.” It was all Justin managed to say without sounding too eager to see Brian.

“Okay. Do you remember the access code?”  
“Yeah!”  
“I’ll wait for you before I head to Babylon.”  
“Later!”  
“Later!”

Brian sighed. He really didn’t feel like going to Babylon but he would be damned if he would allow the fucking twat think that he had nothing else to do but wait for him.

===========================================

Justin was nervous; he was pushing Brian too far. He only wanted the older man to want him back but in his effort to force him into taking him back, he took his little charade too far and now he didn’t have any idea as to how to fix it. He called Daphne.

“What? Are you two ready to kiss and make up?”  
“Shit Daphne! I was a total asshole to Brian and he almost hung up on me.”

“You two are like two lovers fighting to see who has control over whom.”  
“Daph. I couldn't care less if Brian has total control over me, but first I need to get him back and I will relinquish any control over him. I love him Daph and I'm going nuts trying to figure him out.”

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?”  
“Come over and I’ll explain everything. I need you to help me to pick out an outfit. I want to look hotter than this morning and look ready to be fucked.”  
“I’ll be there in five.”

An hour later, Justin was driving his sports car to Brian’s. Daphne had picked a leather outfit for him. He was wearing low cut tight black leather pants. The softness of the leather hugging Justin’s ass felt great. Daphne had suggested foregoing his usual cotton briefs and going bare-naked. Justin was afraid that the leather would chafe his sensitive skin but Daphne said only if he went bare for a longer period; she was sure he wouldn’t be wearing his ensemble longer than it would take him to arrive at Brian’s loft.

His feet felt great in the long cushioned black leather boots. He was sporting the long boots up to his knees. They were designer boots with a silver clasp in the form of a ring weaved on the top. He had his pants tucked inside the boots to let the beautiful work of art in the clasp be displayed. 

Daphne had chosen a dark blue sleeveless above the navel silk shirt and topped it with a waist-length black leather jacket. She had said that with every movement he made the leather would cling to his body letting some skin show without being too revealing. 

His blond hair was a little longer than usual but even the long hair helped with the look Daphne was going for. She messed up his hair a little giving it an ‘I don’t care’ kinda look. Justin bit his lips a little to make the blood flow more which gave them a redder natural color without having to resort to make-up. Justin didn’t want to be a drag queen. He loved his masculinity but he wanted to look sexier than ever. His blue eyes were glinting bluer too, probably because the dark colors. Daphne told him that he looked so fucking hot she was almost tempted to throw him on the bed and have her way with him. She couldn’t decide what she liked the most - his bubble butt or the fucking bright smile he was flashing.

===============================================

At Brian’s loft, he was pacing like a caged panther as he nervously waited for Justin. He had already taken a quick shower and dressed in plain black jeans and an olive green long-sleeved cotton shirt. His feet were bare and he had a glass of Jim Beam and cigarette in hand. His hair was wet and mussed-looking.

He couldn’t believe it. He had already broken every single rule he had ever had since the day he met the kid. Whatever happened to no repeats, anonymous sex, no apologies, no regrets, and no excuses?

“Fuck!” Brian sighed as he was going over the boards he had just made up in order to make his story more believable.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Brian?” He chastised his own behavior.  
“You’re acting like a fucking teenager.” He kept talking in the second person.  
“Christ! You’ve not only broken every single rule you have lived your whole fucking life by, but now you're fucking yourself out of a job by coming up with some crappy boards to justify your childish behavior.”  
He had just finished flinging the boards all over the room when the door flew open. He turned around and dropped his empty glass at the sight of the blond in front of him.

Justin flashed Brian his megawatt smile and surveyed the boards scattered all over the place.

“Crappy night?”  
“Where the fuck are you going dressed like that?”

Justin walked into the loft with studied moves and took his sweet time answering Brian while taking off his jacket as slowly as possible. Brian salivated over the blond and couldn’t help but feel the instant hard-on the sight of Justin caused.

“I told you I'm going to go and pick up Daphne; we're going to a party.”  
Justin finally looked straight at Brian’s hazel eyes. God! The man was gorgeous; tonight his eyes had the emerald tint in them again and his wet mussed up hair made him more desirable than ever. Justin turned away to pick up one of the boards - trying to ignore the pressing hard-on inside his pants. Justin bent over to pick up the board and at the same time began to tease Brian by moving his butt rhythmically.

The sight of the blond mesmerized Brian and now looking at him bending over he could see the line of the crack of his ass. Christ! The things he would love to do to that ass right now. Brian finally moved to pick up the broken glass and get another; he needed a drink to calm down his raging emotions. 

“You’re going to a party on a school night? I thought you said you had an early meeting with the Board of Directors and your grandfather?” Brian finished picking up the debris and took his favorite seat on his Italian sofa to better admire the beauty in front of him.

‘Fuck!’ Justin thought. In his haste to keep up appearances he forgot that it was Monday and all about his supposedly busy crap. “Yes, but this party is a special one. Daphne’s cousin Ethan is in town for awhile and well it's a kind of a welcome party and I couldn’t refuse.”

“The always gracious Justin Taylor. Never able to deny his WASP upbringing.” Brian remarked with sarcasm.  
Justin felt the sting of Brian’s sarcasm and he couldn’t help but reply,

“So, I'm wasting time here looking at these crap boards while I could be dancing the night away in the arms of a handsome Italian violin player.” Brian got up in a flash and grabbed the board Justin was holding and tore it up.

“Get the fuck out of here! I’ll dazzle you with my brilliance on Saturday.”  
“Brian! I was just kidding. That board wasn’t half bad, you’re on to something.”  
Justin pleaded as he grabbed Brian’s arms to stop him from tearing up the rest of the boards. As both of them were fighting each other, they stumbled and fell to the floor. An awkward pause followed the tumble, and they were face to face gazing into each other’s eyes. Brian couldn’t wait any longer and began to ravish Justin’s tender lips with furious kisses.

A half-hour later, Justin moved from underneath Brian’s body and whispered into his ear. “I missed you Brian.”  
“Me too.”  
“I love you.”  
“Nice try twat.”  
“Can’t blame me for trying.” Justin smiled happily at Brian.

“So, what have you been up to?”  
“Nothing much, just trying to make this Irish asshole fall in love with me.”  
“You don’t say.”  
“Yep! With a little more persistence I am sure he will eventually cave in.”  
Brian just raised his eyebrow and began round two of savoring every inch of his blond twink.

"So! Aren't you running late to pick up Daphne?"  
"No. I'm not running late actually if truth be told. I wasn't really planning on going to Ethan's party. The party is in New York."

Brian raised one of his eyebrows and Justin kept talking. "He has a recital tonight and afterwards the promoter is hosting a party for him. I remembered it and used it as an excuse. I wasn't about to let you know that I was dying to be here with you in your arms while you kiss me all over."

"Really!"  
"Yeah" Justin shyly admitted to Brian. "I love you. I wasn't the one who threw me out. I'm not the one who is scared shitless of my father."

"I'm not scared. I just needed some time alone. You were getting on my nerves."  
"Brian?"  
"Hmmm!"  
"What happens now?"  
"Well you should shut the fuck up cause I want to go to sleep. I am tired and tomorrow I have to go to work early and you have to get up early to go to your meeting. Or that was a lie too?"  
"Brian! You know what I mean. And no I wasn't lying about that. I was just exaggerating - the meeting is after school."

Brian pushed Justin off him and began to walk to the bedroom.  
"Are you coming twat? Or do you prefer sleeping alone on the floor?"

Justin quickly got up and followed Brian to the bedroom and they both settled in the bed. Justin was lying on top of Brian's chest and Brian was trying to sleep. "Brian!"  
"Hmmmm!"  
"Are you sleeping?"  
"Gee Justin. I am trying to fall asleep and if you don't shut the fuck up I swear to God that I'll send you to sleep outside in the hallway."  
"Just tell me what happens now? And I promise I'll shut up."  
"I don't know. You're here aren't you?"  
"Yeah! But for how long?"  
"I don't know. Justin I am not in the mood for deep thinking. Just be quiet and I promise we'll discuss this tomorrow over dinner."  
Brian by now was annoyed at the line of questioning. He turned to kiss his boy on the mouth hoping maybe he'd shut up now and let him sleep.


	8. What Are The Odds?

Brian was getting ready to go to Justin’s eighteenth birthday party when Michael showed up at his loft. “Mikey what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going to Babylon with the guys.”   
“I am. I just came to pick you up.”   
“I told you already, I’m not going. I’m going to Justin’s birthday bash.”   
“What’s up with you and the fucking kid? I thought we got rid of him for once, and since when do you celebrate birthdays?” Michael asked annoyed. He hated the teenage kid and when Brian had distanced himself from Justin he was happy, but he and Brian had gone back to being fuck buddies again about six weeks ago. 

“Since none of your fucking business Michael and whatever is going on between Justin and I is no one’s business - certainly not yours.” Brian answered Michael, upset because he hated being questioned about his personal life and he hated when Michael became all whiny and possessive. He knew about his best friend’s fantasies of one day him and Michael ending up together as a couple. Brian had no intention of settling down with anyone. No one except maybe Justin but even he was debatable in Brian’s mind. 

“Brian you are changing, and all just because of that fucking rich kid. I bet you he is only using you. You are like his fuck toy or something.”   
“Funny I thought it was settled in everyone’s mind that he was my boy toy.” Brian sighed as he put the finishing touches on his appearance. Justin had told him that Daphne was throwing him a birthday party but they could leave and spend the rest of the weekend in Vermont. After he and Justin had gotten back together when he decided to call Justin with the flimsy excuse of showing him some campaign ideas, they had become inseparable. They were working and fucking together while working in the ad campaign. Justin was serious about his role in his grandfather’s company. Even though Justin had told him countless times he was the sole owner of the company, Brian really couldn’t bring himself to see Justin as an entrepreneur. He was just a young and spoiled kid who was very smart but nothing more. 

Justin had said that he wanted to spend the weekend with Brian in Vermont as his birthday present and Brian had agreed. They had already finished with the ad campaign and the results were fucking great. Even Mr. Thomas Taylor was satisfied with the results and he had signed a few more of his companies with Ryder providing Brian was in charge of them. Brian had become an instant success at the ad agency. Everyone already respected him as a brilliant ad executive but with the new addition of the Taylor accounts he had become indispensable to the agency. “Michael I have to go now so unless you are fucking dying, I’ll see you when I see you.”   
“Are you going somewhere?” Michael asked as he saw Brian had packed a suitcase. “Yes, I’m going to spend the weekend in Vermont after the party.”   
“Alone?” Brian just smirked at Michael who muttered, “I should know - with the fucking kid.”   
“Don’t forget to lock up and set the alarm when you decide to leave Michael.” Brian said as he caught the elevator to the parking lot where his jeep was parked. 

“Brian you made it!” Justin moved through the sea of people that were attending the party. He was smiling his Sunshine smile. He was just happy that he and Brian were back together. Daphne was having a ball with a new football player so Justin had spent most of the evening bored - accepting the birthday wishes and playing host. But once Brian made his appearance Justin forgot about everyone else and went to claim his birthday kiss from his boyfriend. Well, Brian still wasn’t too keen on Justin calling him boyfriend but Justin knew better. Brian grabbed him by the waist and whispered in his ear.

“What do you say we skip the evening events and get on the road to Vermont?” “Hmmm! Sounds like a winner to me but I haven’t introduced you to Ethan yet. I want you to meet him.”   
“Who is Ethan?”   
“Oh! You forgot all about him.” Brian just smirked at Justin; he remembered the fucking fiddler. Justin had mentioned something about wanting to get him jealous or something of the sort but since they were back together Brian had figured Justin was over that idea. 

“You mean your violinist with whom you’d rather spend a Monday school night than be with me going over my fantastic, wonderful perfectly good ad campaign?”   
“Yep! But you got it all wrong. I’d rather spend a fucking wonderful, fantastic perfectly good ad meeting with you than a romantic time with him.” Justin laughed at this.   
“Do I have to?”   
“No, not really. I just wanted you to know your competition.”   
“Oh! So you think he is any competition for me?”   
“No, no one could ever compare to you Brian.”   
“I thought so Justin, so let's get out of here.” Neither one noticed the pair of brown eyes that followed them through the exit. 

Ethan Gold had taken an interest in Justin. He had agreed to help him get his boyfriend jealous when Daphne asked him, but not for the selfish reason Daphne and Justin had thought. He knew through Daphne’s comments how much the blond was worth money-wise. So he had thought that he would woo the young man for himself. He wanted to get his hands on all the money the kid was worth. Ethan was an artist but he didn’t want to be a starving artist and he hated when he had to depend on the generosity of his old man. 

But if he could get his hands on Justin, he knew he would be set for life. He could continue the lifestyle he was accustomed to without having to earn his living and just play for the pleasure of doing so. Justin was a very handsome young man and Ethan knew he was also very handsome and younger than Justin’s boyfriend, so he thought that Brian would be no problem for him. Ethan followed Brian and Justin to Vermont. Once he settled in the lodge where Brian and Justin were staying he began to plan his tactics to woo Justin and get rid of Brian. He had learned from Daphne that Justin was a born romantic and he was also an artist. He had also learned that Brian was a selfish prick and he never did anything remotely romantic for Justin. So he had now an idea as how to approach the teen. 

“Brian come on I want to go skiing.”   
“What for Justin? If you want to go skiing I can show you the best and most dangerous slopes without having to leave the comfort of the room.” At this Justin just laughed, Brian was insatiable when it came to sex. Justin loved that Brian couldn’t get enough of him. He also knew that Brian hadn’t been with anyone else but him since they had decided to get back together. He was aware of Brian’s tricking but he only did it whenever they weren’t together. So Justin wasn’t bothered by it because he knew that Brian needed to have his sexual needs met. And if he wasn’t there to provide him with the much needed relief, he couldn’t blame Brian. At least he was faithful when they were together. But Brian would never admit to it to him. So Justin just played dumb and was always available to satisfy Brian. Justin didn’t want to run the risk that Brian would be tempted to be with someone else while they were together. 

“Please Brian, I promise I’ll make it worth it.” Justin smiled mischievously.   
“Tell you what Justin, I have this account I need to work on so you go and have fun skiing - let’s say for an hour or two. I’ll finish with my work and then we’ll have lunch together and have a great time in the Jacuzzi I spotted when we were coming in.” Brian was kissing Justin all over as he was speaking. He didn’t know why but he could never get enough of Justin. He was aware than since he had been with Justin, Justin was the only man with whom he shared his bed. It didn’t really bother Brian but he would never admit it to Justin. He loved the fact that he knew Justin had been a virgin and he hadn’t been with anyone else. So he felt that being sort of faithful to Justin when they were together was his way of showing his gratitude for the wonderful gift Justin had given him.   
Brian had been a virgin too so long ago but the bastard to whom he gave himself didn’t appreciate him. So that was when Brian had decided that the romantic stuff and relationship business was bullshit. But he loved Justin’s naivety and innocence. And he didn’t want Justin to lose those qualities, so Brian decided that being faithful to Justin wasn’t such a bad idea. 

“Brian this is supposed to be time we spend together. Not time for you to be working.”   
“I know Justin but it will only take me an hour or so. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to be working all weekend but I do need to finish this. Otherwise, I’ll need to go back to Pittsburg and we won’t have time for the two of us during the week. And you told me about that fucking presentation you have for your art class, so if you want me to go…” Brian smirked at Justin, who thought about it for a minute then added,   
“Okay! But let’s have breakfast first.” Brian just smiled; he couldn’t get over how much Justin ate and never gained an ounce. Brian on the other hand had to spend countless hours at the gym if he didn’t want to lose his great figure. 

They enjoyed a quiet and delicious breakfast then they fucked some more, and then Justin left to go skiing while Brian got ready to work on an account. Ethan was sitting at the lodge's restaurant having breakfast when he saw Justin leave alone towards the slopes with the skiing gear. So he moved quickly and followed Justin. 

Finally Ethan caught up to Justin. “Ethan what a surprise? Who else is here?” Justin asked while trying to locate any of his other friends.   
“I’m by myself. I left the party last night, it got a little boring for me, and I decided to come and enjoy a little bit of solitude. I go back to New York on Monday. I have some more recitals and I’m negotiating some contracts to stay here in the USA for a while. Where is your boyfriend?”   
“Brian is working; he had to go over some accounts. He is such a workaholic besides he doesn’t like skiing.” 

“Do you like skiing Justin?”   
“Yeah! I do. I love skiing. It’s usually Daphne and me who come here skiing but I just wanted to get away too for awhile from my family and friends and spend some time with Brian.”   
“I’m glad things worked out between your boyfriend and you. You know I was up for helping you and all.”   
“Yeah I know Ethan, thanks though. You are a true friend. But things between Brian and I worked out better than I thought they would.”   
“Mind if I join you Justin?” Ethan asked innocently. 

He was congratulating himself. Brian would be history sooner than he thought. What kind of idiot would allow his gorgeous boyfriend to spend time alone in such a wonderful setting just to be working.   
“No, not at all.” Ethan and Justin went skiing for a while. Ethan made sure he and Justin ended up on the other side of the mountain. There it was a wonderful small cabin that Ethan had prepared ahead of time with a picture perfect romantic setting. He never thought he would use it so soon but he was pleased with his keen sense to plan ahead. 

Finally they arrived back at the lodge several hours later. Brian was impatiently waiting for Justin in the lobby. “Brian!” Justin almost ran to his boyfriend’s side, then Brian kissed him as he eyed the young man coming up to Justin.   
“Where were you? We were supposed to have lunch a few hours ago.” Brian finally asked as Justin settled at his side.   
“I’m sorry Brian I lost track of time on the slopes. Guess who is here?”   
“No idea.” Brian only smirked. He was careful not to let his anger show. He was the master at hiding his emotions. He didn’t like the young man. He smelled like trouble and had that quality of being two-faced. 

“Ethan, Brian. Brian, Ethan. I hope you had already had lunch. Ethan is staying here at the lodge. He came last night too. I was on my way to the slopes when Ethan showed up at the site and we were skiing together. Then he took me to this cabin that was so perfect Brian. I wished we could spend some time there. It has a fireplace and the view is spectacular. Very romantic place.”   
“Really, Sunshine! How convenient that you two found that cabin.” Brian eyed the violinist with suspicion. He now had an idea what might be going on. Justin was so naïve at times. 

“Not really, the cabin belongs to a friend of mine.”   
“So how come you didn’t stay there instead of at the lodge?”   
“Because I didn’t know the cabin was in living condition.” Brian just smirked at the violinist then turned to Justin who was falling asleep in his arms.   
“I take it you already ate Justin?”   
“Hmm! Yes, I did Brian. I’m so fucking tired. Let’s go back to bed Brian.” 

Brian just smiled at Justin and after excusing himself and Justin, he took his sleepy boy to bed. The rest of the weekend went on and wherever Brian and Justin went Ethan would show up with a perfectly good excuse each time. Brian couldn’t help but get annoyed with the fucking violinist. Justin on the other hand had no idea what Ethan was all about. 

Three months went by and Ethan was becoming a little more aggressive in his pursuit of Justin. And Brian was getting fed up with the fucking fiddler. Justin was enjoying the violinist’s attentions and the effect they had on Brian. Justin had been noticing for the past few weeks how Brian’s mood changed whenever Ethan would show up. Brian even had a fit when the he learned that the fiddler had shown up at Justin’s prom. Brian had refused to attend his prom but he had gone to pick Justin up to spend the night together. He saw Ethan there and Brian almost lost his cool. And Justin was happy in the knowledge that Brian was jealous of Ethan. 

Brian had controlled himself but lately was becoming increasingly annoyed for both Brian and Justin. “Justin what the fuck is going on with you and the fiddler?”   
“What do you mean Brian? Nothing is going on with me and Ethan. Why are you jealous or something.” Justin asked innocently knowing full well Brian was.   
“I don’t do jealousy.” Brian smirked as he said those words to Justin but in reality he was boiling over the fiddler issue.   
“You are jealous. Brian Kinney is fucking jealous. You so love me Brian!” 

“Shut up Justin and if nothing is going on with you and the fucking fiddler, you’d better let him know that or I will.” Justin threw himself at Brian and as he was kissing him all over he added, “Don’t worry Brian I’ll talk to him today. I’m sure he will show at my grandfather’s party. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”   
“Nope, I wouldn’t be caught dead at such a party.”   
“Not even if I was the main entertainment of the evening?” Brian only looked at Justin intently then added, “No, because I’m aware that such entertainment would come and give me a private presentation.” Brian began to get Justin ready to fuck him for the umpteenth time that day. Justin just allowed Brian to have his way with him. He was sure he would have a talk with Ethan. His advances were annoying him too. Besides, he had succeeded in getting Brian jealous and that was the only thing that mattered to Justin.

Justin was calmly trying to explain to Ethan that he was flattered with his attention but he was in love with Brian and he had no intentions to leave Brian ever. Ethan on the other hand was upset. He had too much invested in the blond to let him go that easily. He began to get a little loud and violent with Justin, but when Justin kept refusing him Ethan lost his patience and threw Justin down the stairs. Ethan and Justin had been talking away from the party at the top of the second floor stairs when Ethan pushed Justin down the stairs in anger. 

At this Justin’s grandfather saw the argument and went to aid his grandson as he asked Security to take care of Mr. Ethan Gold. Justin had hit his head and was rushed to the hospital. Later, Brian learned of the accident and went to Justin’s side.   
“Brian you came.” Justin whispered to Brian. He was still weak from the surgery. Brian was holding Justin’s hands as he made a gesture to Justin not to speak.   
“Shhh! Sunshine don’t speak.”   
“I already had the talk with Ethan. So I don’t think he will be bothering us any more Brian.”   
“Forget about the fucking bastard Justin. Just try to be calm and rest.” 

Justin only smiled weakly at Brian and added, “They had to drill a hole in my head. I suffered from a fractured skull and they put in a metal plate to seal the fracture.”   
“Well, we just have to make sure we don’t get near any magnets and advise the custom agents at the airport before you go through the metal detectors.” Brian smiled, trying to cheer Justin up. “You are such an asshole Brian.”   
”Yeah! What else is new?” Then he leaned over to kiss Justin. He was just glad that Justin was going to be all right and the incident hadn’t ended in tragedy.


	9. What Are The Odds?

Michael was waiting outside of Craig Taylor’s office. He was nervous and excited for what he was about to do. After the fight he had been involved in with Brian, he decided to do it. Now, Mr. Taylor’s secretary had advised him to wait; apparently Craig Taylor was in a very important meeting and he couldn’t be disturbed. It had been almost two hours since he had arrived at the office and his earlier excitement was beginning to dwindle. 

Michael started to question his earlier motives and the consequences of his actions. Mr. Taylor’s secretary looked at him from time to time with an apologetic gaze, and smiled as she would offer him something to drink while he waited. Finally the door to Craig Taylor’s office opened and several suited men came out of it. They seemed to be happy about some business deals. Michael locked eyes with the older man. Mr. Craig Taylor spoke to his secretary then went to Michael’s side. “Mr. Novotny, I’m about to go and have some lunch with my father so if what you said you have to discuss with me has to do with my son, I’ll hope you join us for lunch.”   
“Okay!” It was all Michael was able to utter. The man intimidated him and everything about the place gave him the shivers. 

Michael wasn’t used to so much buzz and luxury. He was a simple man who led a simple life. He work, he ate, he partied and at the end of the day he would spent his time burying his head in his favorite pastime - reading his comic books. Now here he was among all this luxury talking to one of the most important men in Pittsburgh's upper class society and about to share some lunch with him. Michael followed Craig Taylor to the parking lot after their initial conversation - if you could call it that. Craig ignored Michael as he had begun several phone calls. Once in the parking lot, a limousine was waiting to take them to the restaurant where he was supposed to have lunch with Mr. Taylor and his father. 

Michael was in awe of the luxury of the limousine. The only time Michael had ridden in one of those was back at his Senior Prom. Brian had saved all his hard earned dollars from his after school part-time job so they could go to the Prom in style. It wasn’t like Brian really cared about the party or what it meant, but he had said he would show those heteros the time of their lives. And Brian had done it. He had shocked the hell out of them by kissing Michael right there in the middle of the dance floor; then afterwards they had run to the parking lot and driven around the school grounds. Michael began to smile at the thought of that night’s events. The doubts and concerns that had begun to set in his mind while waiting for Craig Taylor were washed away. Michael would do anything to get his best friend back. He wasn’t too keen on letting the fucking blond kid come between him and Brian. 

Finally, the limousine came to a stop and Craig motioned for him to get out. They were at the entrance of the most elite and exclusive private club in Pittsburgh. They were directed inside to a very exclusive restaurant where Mr. Thomas Taylor was waiting for them. They were seated at the table and Craig Taylor began to speak as they were served and provided with some towels and water to wash. “Hello Father, this is Mr. Michael Novotny. I invited him to share our meal because he said he has some important information about my Justin.”   
“What about my son Mr. Novotny?” At this Michael felt a lump to begin to form in his throat but it was now or never.   
“Have you noticed Justin has been spending too much time with Brian Kinney?” Michael asked more to himself than to inform the men in front of him.   
“Mr. Kinney is in charge of promoting some of my grandson’s business as well as my own so there is no mystery there.” Thomas Taylor responded to the man in front of him - he didn’t like him. He thought he was an annoying little man besides he had noticed the friendship between his grandson and Brian. He liked the ad executive; he was a smart and likeable man and he didn’t think anything wrong with that picture. 

“Yes, Mr. Taylor but Brian is gay as is your grandson.” Michael added now with more conviction. “What?” Craig Taylor almost jumped from his chair as he heard Michael utter those words. “I said your son is gay as well as Brian.”   
“I heard what you said and that's a lie. Let me tell you something Mr. Novotny. I don’t like people who try to play stupid games with me. My time is too valuable to waste on people like you.” Craig now was getting angrier by the minute. At this his father took hold of him. “Calm down Craig and let Mr. Novotny finish his tale.” 

“I just wanted you to know what your boy is about. And keep him away from Brian. He is the one throwing himself at my best friend and well, Brian is weak when it comes to sex. He is after all the stud and king of Liberty Avenue.” At this Craig almost shouted at Michael while some of the patrons at the restaurant began to look curiously at the scene developing with the Taylor party. 

“You are lying sir. If I find out what you just said here is nothing but slanderous words to smear my son’s good name, I promise you I’ll sue and bring you down Mr. Novotny. Now get out of my sight!” With this outburst Michael was escorted off the club premises, while both men inside were left to figure out what they would do next. 

Later on that evening, Justin was arriving at his home with Daphne while he was sharing the latest details of his whirlwind romance with Brian. “Justin! Your father and grandfather are waiting for you at the studio.” Justin looked at his mother questioningly but she just shook her head to let him know she had no idea. “I bet they are pissed caused I left the office early yesterday. Brian wanted me to go with him to New York. He had gotten into this weird fight with his best friend and he didn’t want to be alone while he went to deal with some client.” 

Justin smiled to Daphne proud of himself. After the hospital scare Brian had become more attached to Justin. And Justin was pleased with that turn of events. He loved spending most of his time with Brian. “Well, Jus I'll see you later. I have to find out what’s up with Billy and me.” Daphne winked at his best friend as she left him to go and find out what his father and grandfather were up to. Justin went to the studio to greet his grandfather and his father. He entered the room in his cheery manner but soon he felt uneasy - the faces on both men were not very friendly and Justin didn’t like the feeling.

“Justin take a seat.” His father ordered him and Justin did as told while trying to see if his grandfather was pissed at him too. He could handle anything as long as his grandfather was on his side. “What’s up Dad?”   
“What’s up? Is that the way you're supposed to talk Justin? You are telling me I have spent thousands of dollars on your education for what’s up Dad?” Justin just smirked; he definitely didn’t like what was coming. “No Sir, I just meant to ask how I might be of service.” Justin took the dutiful son routine. It was his best shot right now, or until he found out what it was all about. 

“What kind of relationship is there between you and Mr. Kinney?” At this Justin tensed up, he didn’t expect the talk to be about Brian. “What do you mean Dad? Mr. Kinney has been helping me with the promotion of our products. Besides he is a good mentor for me to learn all about the world of advertising.” Justin smiled a little; he was uneasy talking about Brian with his family. 

“Is that all it is Justin? You are telling me there is nothing sexual going on between the two of you?” Craig questioned his son and Justin went as white as a ghost. The last thing he needed right now was a confrontation with the family about his other dealings with Brian. The conversation went on for a few hours. What started as a calm and casual talk between the Taylor men become a heated discussion where Justin was reminded he was still a teenager and someone's son. 

This time even his grandfather Thomas Taylor was on his father's side. He was all alone fighting for his freedom to choose. He couldn’t count on his mother much. The only thing Jennifer Taylor took an interest in was her time spent at the country club trying to outdo any of the ladies. If only his other grandfather, Gale Crown, were alive he would be here to help him out of this mess. But he had been dead for a few years and his grandmother Cathy was too. No one here to help him right now; then he got frightened - what about Brian? Who would help Brian? As things were right now, Justin began to worry about Brian. He was sure now that Brian would become the subject of his father's and grandfather's wrath.


	10. What Are The Odds?

Justin was racing against time trying to bring some coherent thoughts into his mind. His eyes were filled with tears but he had promised himself, he wouldn’t cry like some little faggot. He would show his grandfather and his father he was a stronger man. Not a fucking teenage kid they could control as they pleased but right now wasn’t the time, he needed to think of Brian first. His father had allowed him three hours to make amends before he was sent to Italy for good, providing he didn’t try to contact Brian. Against his own desires he agreed with his father and promised him he would only go with Daphne, and he wouldn’t try to contact Brian. 

Once Justin was inside his car and on his way to Daphne’s he called her, “Where the hell are you Daphne?”   
“Good evening to you too Justin! I’m having the time of my life, you know that Patrick is wonderful.”   
“Daphne I need you right now. I’ll meet you at your house in about five minutes.” Daphne was worried because Justin’s voice didn’t leave room for argument. So she had to say her good-byes for the day to her current boyfriend and head home. Justin hung up and made another call. 

“Good evening! Is this the home of Melanie Marcus?”   
“Yes it is, this is Lindsay Peterson. May I ask who is calling? ”   
“This is Justin Taylor, we met the other day at the diner. I don’t know if you remember me Ms. Peterson.”   
“Hello Justin! I do remember you. How are you sweetie?”   
“I don’t mean to be rude Ms. Peterson but this is an emergency and time is of the essence so may I speak with her please?”   
“Sure one sec.” Lindsay was worried and went looking for Melanie. 

“This is Melanie, how may I help you Justin?”   
“Ms. Marcus could you please meet me at my best friend’s home, it’s an emergency.” After Justin gave her the address and hung up with her, he made a few other calls. Justin was already in front of Daphne’s house and he went in to wait for her in her room, and instructed the help as to the newcomers who would be arriving in a few minutes. 

Justin was pacing when Daphne finally arrived home. “What’s up Justin? Why are you such a wreck?”   
“Daphne, my father and grandfather found out about me and Brian. They’re sending me off to Italy and they made me promise I wouldn’t contact Brian or they would do anything to put him in jail.”   
“Slow down Justin. Tell me what happened after I left you.” Justin had finished relating the events after they had said good-bye to each other when Melanie and a few more people arrived. They were directed to Daphne’s room. Melanie was puzzled; she recognized some of the other men that arrived almost behind her. All of them were well known lawyers from the most prestigious firms in Pittsburgh. 

“Justin, what’s the urgency?” Melanie asked as soon as she saw the teen. The other lawyers made their pleasantries to both Daphne and Justin and after that Justin began to talk to his lawyers before he directed his attention to Melanie. “Did you all bring the documents I asked you to draw up?”   
“Yes Mr. Taylor, but I must say this is totally wrong and if we do as you ask you could be left with nothing.”   
“I don’t care; I still have grandma Cathy’s inheritance. I should be able to get it once I turn twenty-one.”   
“As you wish Mr. Taylor, it was our duty to inform you about the position you would be left in without your grandfather Gale Crown’s estate and trust funds.” Justin smiled and turned his attention to Melanie. 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Marcus. I promise you will be well compensated for your trouble.” Melanie only smiled as she was freaking out when she saw Justin signing lots of papers - and the lawyers eyeing her with disdain. “Ms. Marcus, I’m about to ask you for a great favor. I’m trusting you and hoping you will do as I ask. I’m turning all my fortune and inheritances from my grandfather Gale Crown, which might total five to ten billion dollars, over to your son Gus.” Melanie almost had a heart attack as she heard Justin utter those words. 

“I’m doing this providing you will be honest enough to do me the favors I need from you. I won’t have the means to make you do it but I’m hoping you will put any of your personal feelings aside and do as I ask.”   
“You’re scaring me Justin. Why are you doing this and what do you need from me?” Melanie asked after she recovered from the initial shock. “Well, I’m leaving for Italy as per orders from my grandfather and my own father. I’m doing this because I don’t want them to hurt Brian. They have discovered our affair and I know them. They won’t rest till they make Brian feel their wrath, so I was able to make them promise they wouldn’t send Brian to jail providing I wouldn’t try to contact Brian.” 

At this Justin paused and his lawyers continued working on the documentation needed to transfer all of Justin’s inheritances to Gustavo Brian Kinney. “So, here is the deal Ms. Marcus. I want your son to inherit the money in the hopes of protecting his father. Even though my family has promised not to put Brian in jail, I know they are going to make him feel how powerful they are.” Justin knew the only reason his father and grandfather had agreed not to send Brian to jail was to avoid the scandal, but that didn’t meant he was home free. 

“Brian is going to need all the money available to him. There is nothing in this world money can’t buy.” Justin was shaking and looking at the clock. He didn’t have much time to go into details with Melanie so he only added, “I’m giving you and your partner Lindsay five million each for all your trouble. I want Gus to be set for life so I have set up a trust fund for one billion dollars but I want you to use the rest of the money to help his father. Do it anonymously or take the credit I don’t really care. But Brian, and certainly not my family, should ever know it was me helping him out.”   
“Yeah Justin the last thing you need is your grandfather knowing what you did with all your inheritance.” Daphne added knowing full well how much Justin loved Brian and what it meant to him having to go to Italy in order to protect him. 

“Do you understand what I need from you Ms. Marcus?”   
“Yes, Justin you must really love that bastard. He is so fucking lucky to have someone like you love him.” Melanie added as an afterthought. She hated Brian but it would never cross her mind to cheat Justin out of anything, so against her own will she agreed to Justin’s wishes. All the legal documents were signed and once Justin’s mind was set at ease he went back home to pack and get ready to leave for Italy. 

He felt that he was about to die without Brian but he also knew it was the best he could do for him under the circumstances. Once he turned twenty-one he would be able to fight his family on his own terms. The lawyers were right; he was left without anything without his grandfather’s inheritance, but he still had his grandmother Cathy’s inheritance which would amount to almost another five or ten billion. He was glad for once for the way his grandparents from his mother’s side had set up his inheritance. No one, not even his mother or father or anyone else, could touch that money except him. He could do anything he wanted with it and no one could ever contest his decisions. 

Justin and Molly were worth about fifty billion each from all the money they would inherit once they both turned twenty-one. The inheritance was only counting their mother and grandparents’ money. Their worth would increase with Grandfather Thomas Taylor and Grandmother Elizabeth’s inheritance. Craig Taylor didn’t have any left; he had spent most of his during his own youth. Right now he depended on his parents’ generosity. 

Justin was now on his way to Italy. He had dreamt of going back but his dreams included Brian - not going away in order to keep his lover safe. Or at least as close to safe as he could. Justin had a vague idea how bad things would turn for Brian once his father and grandfather turned their wrath on him. For the first time he regretted the whole thing. He loved Brian with all his heart; there was no question about it. But, he loved him so much that the thought of him being the cause of his coming misfortunes made Justin regret the affair. 

Justin knew Brian loved him or at least as close as Brian would ever come to loving anyone. But he wasn’t sure if the love he knew Brian felt would survive this. Justin began to fall asleep during the flight thinking of Brian. He wanted so much to call Brian and warn him about what was coming ahead but he also knew if he did his family would find about it and make it worse. Justin had asked Daphne to try to warn Brian but he knew it was a long shot. Daphne would get in trouble too if his family found out about her knowing about the affair. He just had to trust Melanie would do the right thing. He knew at least Gus was taken care of and as long as Brian was sure his son was okay, he would be okay. 

What a mess! Justin turned to past memories where he had enjoyed the beauty of the Italian countryside at Brian’s side. He knew he had nothing to worry about himself. No matter what his mother and grandparents wouldn’t leave him penniless. He knew how much his grandfather Thomas despised his grandfather Gale, so he knew Thomas would look after him financially and never question him about his recently acquired inheritance. He knew Thomas Taylor would rather kill himself than allow Justin to be left off the Gale Crown estate. So that was the main reason he turned all of his fortune to Gus. If his grandfather ever questioned him about it he would say he had donated it to some gay cause. And Thomas Taylor would be satisfied with it. And if he ever wanted to review the legalities of such a claim, Justin’s lawyers had done the deed in such a manner that there wouldn’t be a doubt in his grandfather’s mind. Justin congratulated himself; he was smart, sometimes too smart for his own age but he wondered if his family would ever learn.


	11. What Are The Odds?

Brian had been trying to get hold of Justin for the past few hours but he hadn't had any luck. He grew frustrated and finally gave up, Justin would call him back when he would. Brian then called his friends to see if they were up to go to Babylon. He had wanted to take Justin - he was in the mood for some dancing after the day he had; he decided that he would go and unwind at the club. Emmett had said they would catch him at the club in an hour or so. Brian made one more attempt to get Justin on the phone but there was only the stupid voice mail. He hung up again upset. He hated voice mail and he never left messages. Then Brian left for Babylon.

"Hey Brian! Long time no seeing you."  
Ted remarked as he greeted Brian who smirked and shrugged, he wasn't in a good mood any more. He had a hard day at work after he came back to the office from his lunch with Justin. Justin had said he was meeting Daphne afterwards and that was the last he heard from Justin.

"Where is Justin?" Emmett asked; it was a well-known fact that Brian and Justin were inseparable so it was odd seeing Brian all by himself without the blond by his side. At this Brian snapped,

"I'm not his fucking babysitter."  
Brian saw Michael coming over and went to pull him towards the dance floor; he had forgotten all about his fight with his best friend.

"My my, could it be there is trouble in paradise?"  
Emmett looked at Ted and both friends just smiled at each other.

Brian had no idea why was he so upset. He had a hard day at work but it wasn't that bad if you thought about it. He wasn't worried about Justin or anything. It wasn't like they were boyfriends. He didn't need to know where Justin spent every second of his life but it wasn't like Justin not to call him. Justin had said he would call after he got home and that was almost ten hours ago. Justin was always calling him - at least three to four times a day. So he was just curious. That was it, Brian was just curious why Justin hadn't called him or answered any of his calls. 

Then Brian realized that Michael was acting strange, he wasn't his whining self. But Brian was grateful; the last thing he needed right now was Mikey whining. Brian pulled out some of his magic fixer uppers and shared them with Michael. The night went on as both of them got lost in the consumption of drugs and alcohol. Brian was high now with all the drugs he had consumed and was ready to go home. So he said his good-byes to his friends and took Michael with him.

========================================

Michael finally spoke, "Just like old times Brian."  
"Yep Mikey just like old times."  
"I'm so fucking glad we finally got rid of the fucking kid."  
"What you mean we finally got rid of Justin? We haven't gotten rid of anyone. Justin was just busy tonight, that's all."  
Brian said to his friend as he felt the night air hit his face and the alcohol he had drank began to take hold of him too. He would never admit to anyone he had no idea what was up with the blond. He knew Justin would call him whenever. 

"I meant that after his family talked to him. He won't bother us any more."  
At this Brian stopped abruptly and looked at his best friend. He was drunk and high on drugs, but he was still capable of rational thought and he didn't like what he was hearing. He had a bad feeling about it.

"What have you done Mikey?"  
"I haven't done anything that didn't need to be done."  
"I swear to you Michael if you don't tell me what you have done, I'll kick your ass so hard that you will be sorry for the rest of your life. So tell me now what you have done."  
Michael began to tell his best friend about his meeting with the Taylors, he didn't skip a detail. He was proud of himself because now Brian was free of the fucking kid.

Brian listened to his best friend and began to understand why Justin hadn't contacted him in a while. He knew it wasn't like Justin not to call him when he had said he would. Probably the poor kid was getting some shit from his family. And all because of what? Michael's stupid fantasies. He would never be with Michael; if he would ever settle with anyone it would be Justin - not Michael, not anyone else for that matter.

Brian was as cold as a block of ice and Michael didn't like that. He'd rather have his best friend chewing his ass because then he knew that Brian would need some time to cool off then things would be back to normal. But whenever Brian got that icy cold attitude, it meant trouble. It meant that Brian wasn't too quick to forgive whatever there was to forgive. Brian fished for his jeep keys and opened the doors, then got inside and waited for Michael to get in. 

Michael got in the jeep not knowing what to do next. Finally, Brian stopped in front of Michael's building and as Michael got out he turned to say angrily,

"I don't want to ever see you again. Don't try to contact me or get near me, or Justin for that matter Michael. Because if you do, I'm not responsible for what I might do to you."  
At this Brian stepped on the gas and left without waiting for Michael to whine.

Michael was left standing at the curb with his eyes full of tears. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had lost his best friend. Brian had chosen the fucking kid over him and worse, Brian had thrown him out of his life. Michael knew better than to mess around after that warning Brian had just given him. He had seen his friend give similar warnings on a few occasions and Brian always meant business.

Brian arrived at his loft as the effects of the day's events began to take a toll on him. The drugs and alcohol were taking complete hold of him along with all the shitty things that had been dropped in his lap. Brian went to check the answering machine to see if there were any messages from Justin before he went to bed. He would try to clean up the mess his so-called best friend had caused. He would try to get a hold of Justin somehow and apologize to the kid for whatever grief Michael had caused him. Tomorrow he would do all that, he searched the messages but there were none from Justin. There were only two messages, one from Marty Ryder and one from Melanie - both had asked to see him as soon as possible. Brian just dropped onto the bed as he thought tomorrow would be another day. He would take care of everything tomorrow.

=================================

It was early in the morning when Brian woke up and got ready to go to work. He had decided he would get to the agency before Marty Ryder finished his pending work. After the meeting with his boss, he would find Melanie and find out what was up with the bitch? Then he would take the afternoon off and try to locate Justin.

Brian had everything figured out when he got to the office and saw Marty's car and a limousine parked outside. Brian thought it strange, Marty wasn't an early riser. So he moved along quicker to reach the office and find out what was going on. Brian finally reached Marty's office and as he was going in Thomas Taylor and Craig Taylor were coming out of the office. Both men shook hands with Marty and Thomas Taylor added,

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Ryder. I'll look forward to continue doing business as long as you take care of that little problem."  
At this Ryder only smiled and replied,

"Consider it done Mr. Taylor."  
Both men passed by Brian but neither greeted him. Thomas Taylor gave him a deadly look. Brian felt daggers being thrown at him then both men disappeared into the elevator.

"If looks could kill Brian you would be a dead man by now."  
"No shit!"  
"Well, I guess you are a dead man Brian. What the hell were you thinking getting involved with the Taylor kid? Do you realize what deep shit you are in?"  
"Whatever I do with my personal life Marty is not anyone's business."  
"You are right Brian it's not my business but I do have to look after my own interests so you are fired."  
"What? You cannot fire me!"  
"Yes, I can and I would. You know how important this account is and I'm not about to commit suicide for you Brian. If I refused Mr. Taylor's generosity, I might as well be a dead man too. And believe me you aren't worth the trouble. And just for old times sake, I suggest you get the hell out of this town if you expect to salvage whatever might be left of your career once the Taylors get through with you. But then again, I don't think there is any place safe enough from the Taylors' influence."  
At this Ryder called security through the intercom to come upstairs.

"Brian I'll give you thirty minutes to vacate your office and be off the premises otherwise you will be escorted out of the building. And believe me, not a pen would you be able to take. So I suggest you get a move on."

Brian was still in shock. He couldn't believe that Marty had just fired him without any qualms. He had been a loyal employee for the bastard. At this Brian moved quickly to his office and tried to get as many client folders as he could. He did appreciate what Marty had done. He was giving him the opportunity to find as many clients as he could take with him but for that he needed the contracts and info. Thirty minutes wasn't enough time for all the clients Brian had and he needed to race against time to find the most important and the ones he would consider loyal to him. Then as he was finishing packing his briefcase to the max he saw the security escort coming towards him so he raced to the elevators and with a smirk in his face he threw back,

"So long fellows, it was a pleasure fucking you at one time."  
Brian had fucked both guards at some time, he couldn't remember when and he didn't really give a rat's ass about it. The elevator doors closed and Brian found himself alone inside the elevator. He closed his eyes. He would go looking for Melanie now; maybe the bitch could help him with some legal advice. He wouldn't go quietly or without a fight. Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened. 

The parking lot seemed gloomy and empty. It felt just like Brian's life felt right now. His future was uncertain and his life empty without the sunshine smile of his blond boy. Brian walked towards his jeep without losing his composure; he wasn't about to give the bastards the chance to see him defeated. Brian noticed the limousine had moved from its original place so he realized that the Taylors were waiting to see him come out a wreck. But Brian did his best to appear cool and in control like always. He was grateful he was such a master at disguising his emotions.

=========================================

Finally Brian arrived at the home of Lindsay and Melanie. He sat outside getting a grip. His emotions had started to show. Brian was angry and upset but he never once blamed Justin. He was more worried than ever now for Justin. He was afraid of what his family would do to the poor kid. Brian thought that Justin wasn't as strong as he was. Brian always saw Justin as this vulnerable teenage kid. Brian thought Justin was innocent and naive and a little bit of a dreamer, so a boy like Justin could easily be hurt. And Brian feared for his young artist, he was afraid of how Justin would be affected because of Michael's stupidity.

Brian got out of the car and went up to the house. He was about to ring the bell when he heard a heated discussion going on inside so he just stopped to listen.

"Melanie, Brian needs to be warned. He needs to know."  
"The fucking prick doesn't need to be warned. I'm sure by now he already knows. I did call him yesterday but as usual he was probably getting his dick sucked while he was getting fucked somewhere else."  
"Don't say that Melanie, Brian has changed. I'm sure he really loves Justin."  
"Well, he had better after all the shit Justin is going to go through because of him and after all Justin has done for him."  
"I'll tell Brian what Justin has done for him."  
"Don't you dare Lindsay. Justin made me promise Brian would never know about it. Just think what would happen if his family finds out about this too. Forget about Brian, think of Justin, think of us Lindsay."  
At this Lindsay began to sob, 

"You know Melanie sometimes you are a cunt."  
Melanie's eyes widened, she never expected Lindsay would talk to her like that. Brian had listened to enough; he now put on his most arrogant mask and rang the bell. A crying Lindsay opened the door.

"Brian! What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Hey Linds, where is the bitch? I got a call from her and after I finished with all my important dealings I came to see what's up with her?"  
Brian smirked as he walked into the house and scanned the room.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?"  
"Yeah! But you sounded so desperate last night that I decided to come and see how I might be of service to you Mel."  
Brian took a seat and got comfortable, this would be a long day. Lindsay excused herself as Gus began to cry - she needed to go and take care of her son.

"So Mr. Hot Shot, how is work? How is life treating you?"  
"Work is fine, life is great. I'm peachy."  
Brian smiled as he was getting angrier by the minute. The bitch wouldn't make it easy on him. But he never let his emotions show.

"Have you heard from Justin, Brian?"  
"No, I haven't heard from the fucking twat. I'm not his mother or his babysitter. I'll hear from him when I hear from him."  
Brian made his usual tongue in check gesture and Melanie sent darts towards Brian. He smirked; it seemed everyone wanted to kill him by now. But no biggie, he was used to it. It wasn't the first time or the last time someone would want to kill him.

"You better show more respect for Justin, Brian. You don't deserve him. He is too good for you."  
"Oh! Is that so. How do you figure?" Brian was still as cocky as ever.

"You fucking bastard. Justin adores you; Lindsay and Michael worship the ground you walk on. What the hell is it with you that makes everyone fall in love with you?"  
"It's my Irish charm, plus not everybody loves me. You certainly don't Mel, and I don't blame you cause I don't like you either."

At this Lindsay came back with baby Gus in her arms, the boy was getting bigger by the minute, Gus now was more than a year older. Lindsay brought Gus to Brian's arms and for a second Brian forgot all about his current situation. Then he looked up to see Lindsay - his friend seemed torn between him and Mel. Brian loved Lindsay too so he decided to end the charade and get to the bottom of it. Too many people were suffering because of Michael's stupidity for him to make it worse.

"Let's cut to the chase Melanie. You know I've been fired and I know you know where the hell Justin is. So now that we have established this you'd better tell me what the fuck is going on! Why were you and Lindsay fighting? And don't think for one minute to keep anything from me. Whatever has to do with Justin - I need to know about."  
Lindsay looked at Melanie with pleading eyes. Melanie was never strong enough to deny Lindsay anything. Then she just said,

"What the hell? Fuck you Brian, I hate you. If it wasn't because I like Justin and I love Lindsay so fucking much, I would never lift a finger for you."  
"Boring! We have established that already. So start to spill bitch."  
"Justin's family discovered your affair with Justin."  
"I know that."  
Brian closed his eyes as he dropped to the couch with Gus in his arms, then he stroked the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe that Michael was such a stupid man. He had claimed all his life to be his best friend, but he had betrayed him and had hurt so many people in the process.

"How the hell do you know Brian? Did Daphne get hold of you?"  
"Nope! Michael told me what had he done."  
"Michael? How the hell is Michael involved in this?"  
Lindsay spoke for the first time since she had come back to the room.

"Look Lindsay, it isn't important. The important thing here is I need to get hold of Justin."  
"You can't. Justin was shipped overseas yesterday by orders of his grandfather and father. He had to do it in order to keep you out of jail. His family threatened to send you to jail if he tried to contact you in any way."  
"I see Mel. What else is there for me to know?"  
"What do you mean - isn't that important Brian? If Michael has anything to do with this, we should know."  
"Michael is out of my life Lindsay, I don't want to ever hear anyone speak of him or see him again nor do I want to ever have anything to do with him period. He is out of my life."  
"He was the one who ratted you out Brian?"  
Melanie asked as she dropped to the couch too. She had been standing all this time - since her heated discussion with Lindsay.

Brian cast a sad gaze as he got lost in his own thoughts. Justin was sent away from him in order to protect him. Brian couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be the one to protect Justin not the other way around.

"I cannot believe that Michael has gone to such an extent to betray you Brian."  
Lindsay remarked as she took Gus away from Brian and sat next to Melanie. Melanie held tight to her loves, Lindsay and Gus.

"What else is there for me to know about Justin? What else has he done that his family isn't suppose to find out?" Brian asked as he was trying to find a way out of this fucking mess.

Melanie began to relate the events that had taken place between her and Justin the day before. She didn't omit a single detail, and she also asked Brian to be discreet about it. The last thing they needed was to get Justin in more trouble. Brian's heart was heavy now. He was taking in so much. He knew Justin loved him but he had figured it was just some teenage crush. Brian always thought he would enjoy the kid as long as he would stay at his side - once the crush was over Brian was prepared to lose the teen. But now with all he was learning, he realized how much he had underestimated the kid. 

Justin was smart, too smart for his age. And Brian began to wonder if he really deserved someone like Justin. He wondered if he was worthy of such love and devotion. He realized now how much he loved Justin. Brian began to formulate a plan to get to his boy and survive whatever hell was awaiting him from the Taylor family.


	12. What Are The Odds?

Justin was putting the finishing touches to the portrait he was working on. After he had left the USA, his family had sent him to stay with Countess Armenia D’ Marco. The good Countess had been a great host and Justin had begun to work on a portrait of the countess in appreciation of his gratitude.   
“Justin, it looks great. You have made me look younger and more beautiful than I care to admit.”   
“No, Countess, I have just transferred your natural beauty to the canvas. The one I see beyond the make-up and the expensive dresses.”   
“You are a very talented young man Justin.”  
“I was supposed to start school at PIFA but now, I guess I’m going to start applying at the Florence Art Institute.”   
“Justin do not worry about it. I’m on the board of directors for the Arts here in Rome so I can pull some strings and you will be admitted to the Institute in no time. I’ll take care of all the red tape.” The countess winked at the young artist. She had taken an interest in her young American charge. 

The Countess was a widow of about fifty years and she was childless so Justin had become sort of the child she never had. Later, that same evening Justin and the Countess were taking tea on the terrace at the countess’ villa when Justin had an unexpected visitor. “Mom! When did you arrive - where is Molly?”   
“Hello! Justin, Countess.”   
“Mrs. Taylor what a surprise? Justin and I were discussing his enrollment at Florence Art Institute. Please sit and join us.” At this Jennifer sat down and after the pleasantries between the two women Jennifer was left alone with Justin. “So, you are going to attend the Florence Art Institute?”   
“Yep! Mom, the Countess was good enough to call in some favors and I was admitted even this late in the school year.”   
“You are a very young talented man Justin so you do deserve to be in school. I’m sure once the teachers see your talent, why or how you got in wouldn’t matter to them.” 

“Yeah! I know Mom, so where is Molly and what are you doing here?”   
“Molly went to boarding school in Switzerland. Her best friend Sissy was sent there and she wanted to go too. So I guess it’s for the best.” Jennifer seemed kind of lost and sad. “What’s going on Mom?”   
“Your father and I are getting a divorce.”  
“Mom, I’m sorry. I never meant to cause so much trouble.” Jennifer just looked at her son and for the first time in a long time she grabbed him in a maternal gesture. Justin clung to his mother. “It wasn’t your fault honey. Don’t even think what happened between your father and I had anything to do with you or your sister.” 

“But Mom ………..” Jennifer hushed her son and while cupping his face in her hands added, “Your father and I have been having problems long before you and Mr. Kinney got involved.” Justin turned red. It was one thing discussing his life with his father and grandfather and another with his mother. “What Justin? You think I’m such a cold-hearted mother that I don’t know what is going on with my children? I had a suspicion when I first saw you and Mr. Kinney when we were here in Italy last year.” Justin’s eyes widened. How could his mother know about that? Jennifer smiled and took a comfortable position as she pulled her son next to her just like she used to do back when he was a child and she was about to explain something important to him. 

“Justin, I had my suspicions about your sexuality for awhile even before we came to Italy, but I thought it was a phase you would let go of soon. After all you and Daphne were spending so much time together and I figured she would be enough for you to let it go.” Then she got lost in some thoughts. “What is it Mom? Who are you thinking of? Or what are you thinking about?” Jennifer looked at her son again then sighed. “I’ll tell you all about the family secrets but first let’s find out about your secrets Justin.” 

“I love him Mom.”   
“I figured that much when I saw you kissing him back at the Basilica di S. Pietro. But I thought it was one of those summer flings you hear so much about, especially here in Italy. So, I didn’t want to make too much about it until I found out from your father and grandfather why you were sent here to Italy without my knowledge or consent.”   
“I’m sorry Mom.”   
“Are you sorry - for what Justin? Are you sorry you ever met Mr. Kinney? Are you sorry you love him? Or are you sorry I know about it?”   
“I’m not sorry about me and Brian and I’m certainly not sorry for loving him with all my heart. I’m just sorry I have disappoint you mom.” 

“Justin you are my son and I love you with all my heart. There is nothing you can do to disappoint me enough for me to stop loving you. Just remember you are my baby boy and you will always be my baby Justin.” At this Justin embraced his mother. He was so happy that at least his mother didn’t hate him as his father and his grandfather did. Craig Taylor had made sure Justin knew how much he and his lifestyle disgusted him, and grandfather Thomas had let him know how disappointed he was in him. Justin wasn’t Thomas Taylor’s golden boy any longer. But now knowing that his mother still loved him no matter what was such a relief for Justin. 

Now, Justin knew things would begin to look up a little for him and Brian. “Justin what have you done with your inheritance?” Justin hesitated a little bit but he stuck with the plan, “I’ve donated it to a gay cause.” Jennifer smiled. She knew how smart her baby boy was but she was smarter than he was. “You mean you donated it to Mr. Kinney’s rainy day cause.” Justin smiled; there was no point to keep lying to his mother. 

“I had to do it Mom. Brian is going to need all the money he can get his hands on if I expect him to survive the Taylors’ wrath.” Jennifer just laughed; it was funny the way her son put it. “Yeah! He would.”   
“How did you figure it out Mom?”   
“Simple, when your father told me about your impending trip to Italy and the reason, I kept track of all the people you talked to. Your father is a stupid man and your grandfather well, he knows you are a smart cookie but he hasn’t realize how smart you are. So he still trusts you, you have to realize he loves you very much but he is a man with old-fashioned ideas and a narrow mind.” Both mother and son laughed and they began to share the same bond they shared when Justin was but a baby. They were getting to know each other again for the first time in a long time. 

“So, after I was informed of all the people you talked to I went to your lawyers and they gave me the same story you did. You have irrevocably donated all your inheritance to a gay cause. They even showed me all the legal documents for the phony set up. But then I checked the background of the other lawyer, Melanie Marcus, and her relationship to Brian. And I found out that she is the life partner of Lindsay Peterson who happens to be the mother of Brian Kinney’s son. I figured your game plan and I must tell you Justin that was very quick thinking for someone who only had three hours to make sure his lover was well taken care of.” 

“Yeah! I was racing against time and that was the only thing I could think about that might work.”   
“Very smart move, very smart. I’m so proud of you Justin. But now you are left without a cent.”   
“Yes, but I still have granny Cathy’s inheritance. Once I turn twenty-one, I’ll be able to openly defy my father and grandfather. Actually the only one I have to worry about is grandpa. I know my father is no one.”   
“Yes, Craig unfortunately isn’t anyone you need to fear. Only Thomas Taylor is a force you should fear. By the way your grandmother Elizabeth sent you this letter.” At this Justin opened the letter and began to read it. After he finished reading it he looked at his mother in confusion. 

He was not sure he had understood his grandmother at all. Jennifer moved her head. She guessed it was time to let her son know about the family secrets. “Justin do you know why your grandfather Thomas despised my father so much?”   
“No, but I always figured it had to do with some business deals gone bad or something.” Jennifer laughed a hearty laugh then added, “Not exactly but close. There is something you have to know about my father the great Gale Crown. My father, Justin, was gay but he was one of those in the closet kind. He was so afraid of my grandfather and of losing his inheritance. You see Justin my father, actually my whole family, has always been rich. We come from French and German aristocracy while the Taylors are self-made. Your father’s family came to this country poor and they made something of themselves but my family has always been rich since we can trace our family tree.” 

At this Jennifer paused then added, “So my father was afraid of losing his inheritance if my grandfather knew about his alternative lifestyle. Therefore my father married my mother Cathy who also was a lesbian. They both were friends and knew about each other’s secret and both were afraid of being left penniless so they agreed to marry each other. They tried to have a life as a couple but once I was born there was no need to for them to keep trying so now they were left to their own devices and desires. When my grandparents died, my parents were set for life - neither one had to work to earn their living.” Jennifer paused again as she retrieved past memories. 

“That is why grandpa Thomas hates grandpa Gale because he had to work to keep his fortune from diminishing while the Crown estate was secure no matter what.”   
“Yes, and no Justin, it is part of the reason he hates my father but the real reason is he thinks my father had an affair with your grandmother Elizabeth when in reality it was my mother who had the affair with her.”   
“Holy shit Mom! Elizabeth is a lesbian?”   
“No, Justin she isn’t a lesbian per se. She was just experimenting I think or maybe she fell in love with my mother who really knows. They are the only ones who know for sure, the only thing I know is that before my mother Elizabeth never had a lesbian relationship and after my mother she wasn’t involved with anyone else, including your grandpa.” 

“Who else know about this? Besides you and me, I don’t really know. Your grandfather Thomas has an idea but he has the wrong idea, your father certainly doesn’t have a clue. I know because I heard about it from my parents. The day your grandfather confronted my father, he came home to talk to my mom and find out what the hell Thomas Taylor was talking about. And that’s when my mother confessed to him about her and Elizabeth Taylor. I had just come in with the news about my pregnancy with you, and I stood outside the door while I listened to the conversation. That was when I first learned about my father and my mother’s extra curricular activities.” 

“Holy shit Mom! I bet you were devastated.”   
“You have no idea Justin, I wanted to kill myself but then I had to think of you so I left without telling them a word. After you were born, my parents came to talk to me and asked me why I had stopped talking to them. I didn’t tell them about you, and stuff like this. Then like the spoiled brat I was I threw it at them how disgusted I was with their lifestyle and such. My mother was hurt and my father was speechless but before they left my side they told me how much they love me and how happy I have made them and how much they would keep loving me regardless of my feelings for them. They also let me know how happy they both had been with each other and how they didn’t regret their life as a married couple.” 

“Wow! Mom how could you have done that?”   
“Believe me Justin, later when I had you in my arms and began to learn about the facts of parenthood, I began to do some soul searching and I realized how wrong I was acting the way I had, so the rest is history.”   
“Yeah! I remember how happy grandpa Gale and grandma Cathy were. And how happy they made you Mom. I love them so much. I am just sorry I didn’t have that much time to spend with them.” 

“Me too Justin. Me too.”   
“Now I understand why they both set up my inheritance and Molly’s the way they did.”   
“Yes, my parents thought that you two didn’t have to hide your true self. They wanted you and Molly to be free to choose your lifestyle and not be afraid of losing your money or have anyone threaten to take it away from you.” 

Jennifer continued, “So what did your grandma Elizabeth have to say?”   
“She said she supports me because she knows about the loss of a true love and she would do her best to keep Brian from harm’s way. She also said to give grandpa some time, he would come around.” Jennifer just kissed her son once more then added, “Things will be better from now on Justin, just have faith.”   
“I know Mom. I just wish Brian was here at my side then I could withstand anything.”   
“Love conquers all, is that it Justin?”   
“Well, if not all at least it would give you strength to keep on fighting.” 

“When do you start your school in Florence?”   
“In a few days Mom.”   
“Well, I have my eyes on this villa located on the French Riviera back at Niece, what you think Justin?”   
“Sounds great Mom, I can spend my vacations with you in France.” At this Jennifer and Justin began to make plans for their future. After awhile, Jennifer left and went to talk to the Countess and thank her for all the trouble she had gone to for her son. And Justin was left on the terrace contemplating the Italian sunset thinking of Brian and dreaming of the day they would get back together.


	13. What Are The Odds?

Almost six months later, Brian was hanging up the phone upset. He had just spoken to the last of his clients and had been told the same thing every other client he had spoken to said; the ones which he thought would be loyal to him. If Brian decided to open an agency outside the USA, they would be happy to do business with Brian but as of right now they had interests to protect. Brian never figured the Taylors had so much power. He had tried to sue Marty Ryder and he had spent lots of money on lawyers and bullshit, but somehow he got the losing hand no matter what he did. The Taylors were always a step ahead and Brian was beginning to lose hope.

He was sitting on his comfy Italian sofa when the phone rang again.   
"Hello!"  
"Hey Cynthia! How is it going girl?"  
"Fine! I'm fine, peachy. Great! Sure, I'll see you in an hour."

Brian hung up the phone; he had no idea what his ex-assistant was up to. But he was grateful she was still loyal to him. Cynthia had been a great asset since he was fired. The girl had risked her job for him by keeping him informed about all of Ryder's movements and sending him as many accounts as she could. But despite all of her efforts, things hadn't worked out for Brian. If it weren’t for the money Melanie was providing him, he would be bankrupt long ago. Well, actually it was thanks to Justin. Brian stroked the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes to think of his blond boy. Brian never figured that he would miss Justin so much. He had done everything in his power to find Justin but it seemed the earth had swallowed the boy. Somehow, no matter how much money he offered to any private detective, every agency had turned him down. The only low life who had accepted his challenge had returned to him - giving him his money back and wishing him luck.

While Brian was still lost in his memories of Justin, he heard a knock at his door. Brian went to open the door and saw Michael standing in front of him. Brian moved his head from side to side and growled,

"What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't I make myself clear Michael?"  
"Yes, Brian you did but it's been almost six months and I figured you might give me a chance to make amends for my error."  
"Error Michael? An error is something you do unintentionally; an ignorant decision. But you were fully aware of what the consequences might be. You did it with malice. You wanted to hurt Justin but you didn't stop to think how much you would hurt me. Me Michael, you are always preaching you are my best friend and that you would give your life for me and shit like that. But the first time you are asked to be my friend and keep away from my life you do the opposite and what is the result. You hurt too many people in the process besides yourself."

"Okay! Brian, I realize how bad I handled things. I love you Brian. I love you and I was jealous."  
"NO Michael, you don't love me. You never did because when someone truly loves another, that person always makes sure the one he or she loves comes first. That person always puts his or her lover's desires, happiness and everything that has to do with the loved one first. But you were selfish and stupid, you only thought of yourself and your stupid fantasies. Let me tell you something Michael, nothing has changed between Justin and I. If I ever find him again - listen to me and listen carefully - if I ever find him, I'm going to throw myself at his feet and beg him, yes Michael, I'm going to beg him for his forgiveness for your stupidity. Something I'd never do for you or anyone else. Is that clear Michael?"

"Crystal clear Brian, I get it - you love him. Like you would never love me or anyone else."  
"Good! I'm glad we are clear on this Michael. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. I have an appointment to keep."  
Tears flew over Michael’s face but he managed to ask,

"What about us Brian?"  
"What about it Michael? There was never an us Mikey, never will be an us."  
"What about the years of our friendship? Are you going to throw them away too?"  
Brian took a long look at Michael before answering,

"I don't know yet Michael. I don't have time to think of you right now. I have more important things on my mind. Like finding Justin, and putting my life in order again because right now it's a mess."  
"I can wait. I'll wait for you Brian. And if you want me, I'll help you find Justin and I'll ask him for his forgiveness personally."  
Brian looked once more at the defeated man in front of him. He felt sorry for Michael; he really did, then added,

"Make sure you set the alarm when you leave and lock up well."  
"Okay!"  
"Later, Michael."  
"See you Brian."  
Brian was soon gone as the elevator doors closed and Michael was left standing in front of Brian's loft. At least Brian hadn't said good bye; Michael figured if he accepted the blond kid, Michael and Brian could get to some sort of compromise and then start fresh from it.

==============================================

Brian arrived at Cynthia's place and as he was parking he spotted a limousine that for some reason seemed familiar. At least the chauffeur seemed familiar. Brian sighed; Cynthia wouldn't betray Brian but then who knows? Brian just braced himself for whatever fucked up thing would be thrown his way and walked towards Cynthia's apartment.

"Brian! I'm glad you made it."  
A very smiling Cynthia opened the door for him. Brian only smirked. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hey! Cyn, how is it going?"  
As Brian was ushered inside, he saw a very well dressed, proud woman sitting down on one of the couches. The lady seemed close to her sixties, and for some reason the lady seemed familiar but he couldn't remember from where? At least the lady was upper class - where the hell have I seen her? Brian kept asking himself. The lady kept eyeing him from head to toe and then she spoke,

"Cynthia be a dear please and let me talk to Mr. Kinney here in private."  
"Yes, Mrs. Taylor. I'll be back in an hour, I have some errands to run."  
"Take your time dear."  
The lady just smiled at Cynthia as Brian felt a sharp pain in his stomach. What else did the Taylors have up their sleeves now? Brian by now remembered where he had seen Elizabeth Taylor. Justin had shown him pictures of most of his family. Brian took on his cocky attitude and sat down before Mrs. Taylor asked him too. Cynthia left and closed the door.

"I can see why my baby boy is so taken with you Mr. Kinney. You are a handsome man."  
Brian smirked and took a more comfortable position.  
"What, don't you want to talk to an old lady? Or do you only fancy young boys?"  
At this Brian glared at her, how dared she?

"No, I like anyone as long as they have a dick."  
"Hmm! Don't worry about it Mr. Kinney. I have cujones. I do have very big cujones. If you think Thomas Taylor has a long arm, my dick is many times bigger."  
At this Brian almost chuckled, he never pictured the lady talking to him like that. He had to respect the woman.

"Could we just cut to the chase Mrs. Taylor?"  
"Sure, Brian. I'm here to offer you a compromise."  
"What kind of compromise?"  
"My baby boy's happiness for your pathetic life."  
"I'm not for sale Mrs. Taylor. And about Justin's happiness - that's between Justin and I."  
"Maybe, and maybe not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean Brian is that my Justin's happiness depends on you."  
Brian raised his eyebrows, as was his custom sometimes.

"Yes, unfortunately, my Justin loves you so much that he would be willing to sell his soul to the devil if it meant he would keep you out of harm's way. But I love my baby more and I'll do whatever it takes to see his sunny smile again. What is it you called him -Sunshine?" At this Mrs. Taylor got lost in some past memories then added,

"You know why he is my favorite grandchild?"  
Brian just kept quiet listening to her.

"I guess not, no one knows, well by now he does and his mother too. Justin reminds me of his grandmother Cathy. She had a similar smile. She was my Sunshine too. So you see Brian, we have a problem here and unless you accept the compromise I offer you, I won't be able to make right what is now wrong."  
"What is the offer?"  
"That sounds better Brian, you seem to be a smart man yourself."  
Brian kept his smirk; he would see what Mrs. Taylor had to offer and then he would decide.

"Well, the offer is simple. You just have to move out of the country, stop this stupid defying of Thomas Taylor and all your dreams may come true."  
"You mean I have to allow your husband to make a mockery of me."  
"It's up to you Brian. Sometimes you need to lose in order to win. So what are the odds of you losing to claim the prize?"  
"And the prize being - Justin?"  
"You catch on quickly."  
Brian just closed his eyes; he would have to swallow his pride for Justin. What are the odds of that? Then Brian opened his eyes and gave her a half-smile.

"I think the odds are pretty good."  
At this Mrs. Taylor got up from her comfortable spot and remarked,  
"You should try Florence. I'm sure the Sunshine there is perfect, just what you are looking for." Brian only smiled and replied,

"I always dreamt of living in Italy and Florence sounds perfect. How soon can I leave?"  
"Just till you fix your personal life here. I'm sure your friends Lindsay and Melanie would be happy to spend their vacations there. The weather is perfect and your son Gus would enjoy it. Plus I heard the advertising business is blooming there. I even know of a few businesses that are looking for some new ideas. I'm sure your son Gus inherited enough money for you to start your own business there."  
At this Brian just smiled at the lady as she added,

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Kinney. I wish you the best in this world. Just tell Cynthia I'm grateful for her help and I'll take good care of her."

============================================

In Florence, Italy a month later, Justin was coming out of the Art Institute talking and laughing with one of his classmates when he felt someone wrap his arms around him and before he could say anything his mouth was shut by a fiery kiss.

"Brian!"  
"Missed me?"  
"You have no idea! How did you know?"  
"I had some help."  
"Really, who?"  
"Let's say a mysterious lady unraveled the mystery for me."  
"Grandma Elizabeth."  
Justin beamed his Sunshine smile at Brian as he spoke his grandmother's name. Brian now turned to eye the boy standing next to Justin.

"Brian this is Matt. We're working on a school project together. We were going to have some lunch before we head to the pension to work on the project."  
"Hey Justin, if you need sometime alone today it's okay with me. We can start tomorrow. After all we are almost finished."  
"You don't mind Matt?"  
"Nope, I want to go and pay a visit to this gorgeous Italian girl I met the other week."  
At this Justin only laughed; Matt was incorrigible, he was always meeting Italian girls.

"See ya tomorrow then."  
"Later, Matt."

Brian and Justin were left alone to get lost in their own devices. Brian took Justin to the hotel room where he was staying for a few steamy lovemaking scenes; both were starving but not for food. They had missed each other more than they thought. Justin was resting in Brian's arms as he asked,

"What's going to happen now Brian?"  
"Well, Sunshine let's see. I won the lottery so I plan to stay here in Florence for awhile. How long do you think we should stay here in Florence?"  
"Wow! You mean to tell me that you are rich now? I think we should make Florence our home base then travel around the world while I spend your money."  
"You mean to tell me that you're going to stay with me because of my money? And here I thought it was all about my looks."

"No, Mr. Kinney I don't need your money and I don't love you because of your looks. I have to admit that was what first attracted me to you, but it's not the reason I want you all for myself."  
At this Justin began to kiss Brian all over again, he was ready for another mini-marathon in their fuck-fest.

"And why do you want me all to yourself Sunshine?"  
"Because you are mine, and I'm yours and we belong to each other. Because what fate brought together no one may break apart."

"That sounds too suspiciously like some kind of marriage vows."  
Brian turned Justin on his back as he spoke and began to prepare him for his assault.

After almost a half-hour of another steamy fuck, Brian began to caress Justin all over as now he was ready to make love to his blond boy. All the urgency was gone, now they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other.

"Brian!"  
"What Justin?"  
Brian asked as his voice was muffled by Justin's skin - he was kissing him all over.

"You know that you don't need to work any more and I don't have to work. We can just go around the world enjoying each other for the rest of our lives."  
"So you do want me for my money after all."  
Brian looked up at Justin playfully.

"No, I have my own money."  
"I thought you were left penniless?"  
"Just until my twenty-first birthday."  
"Really, Sunshine what will happen on your twenty-first birthday?"  
"I'll become a billionaire again."  
"Mmm! Sounds terrific, not having to work for the rest of my life, but let's just wait and see. You finish your schooling and I'll set up an agency then once that is done we can think about becoming two bums of the Italian Jet set. How about it?"  
"So that means we are going to be together for a long, long time Brian?"  
"I'm too tired to think Sunshine, what if we leave the deep thinking shit for tomorrow or maybe next week. Because I have no intention of letting you out of this room for a long while."

At this both lovers began to play with each other, they were just enjoying each other's company. They weren't attacking each other with their initial urgency and desperation, both of them were sure now they had their whole life in front of them. 

After a few more hours, Justin was lying asleep next to Brian and Brian was just admiring the young boy sleeping at his side just as he had done a long time ago. In Rome, when Justin was his for the first time. Now Brian asked himself, what are the odds of someone like me ever ending up with someone like him? Then after a pause Brian laughed. The odds were zero to none, but then again fate was a capricious thing. At this Brian began to fall into a deep sleep remembering the time Justin got out of the cab while they were in their way to the airport because Brian was leaving for the States and demanded a coin from him to make a wish in the Trevi Fountain. 

Brian later had learned it was a tradition to drop some coins in the fountain to ensure your return to Italy. Brian was sleeping now with a big smile on his face as these words slipped out of his mouth. "I love you too Justin." Justin opened his eyes, he was sure Brian loved him but now Brian himself had confirmed it. Justin and Brian both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
